


The A(BO)vengers

by sweetlikepi



Series: The A(BO)vengers [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Casual Sex, M/M, Minor Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Omega Bruce Banner, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlikepi/pseuds/sweetlikepi
Summary: In the wake of Steve being unfrozen, he has to deal with the loss of his bondmate and the new world he lives in. When Thor's evil brother, Loki, gains access to the unlimited power of the energy cube called the Tesseract, Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D., initiates a superhero recruitment effort to defeat the unprecedented threat to Earth. Joining Fury's "dream team" are Iron Man, Captain America, the Hulk, Thor, the Black Widow, and Hawkeye.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The A(BO)vengers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655929
Comments: 24
Kudos: 77





	1. Meet-Cute Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd: Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag  
> Please check out her AO3 and her works! <3
> 
> Updated: 3/27/20

Chapter 1: Meet-Cute Part I

KOLKATA, INDIA. May 2nd, 2012 

Natasha was given the task of collecting Bruce Banner. The woman was one of the few agents that knew where he was and his movements across the world. The man had moved to India to use his minor knowledge in medicine to help some of the more struggling communities in the area, at least that's what he told people that didn’t know his truth. Bruce Banner appeared to be a normal and quiet omega, except that he wasn’t, from what Natasha knew about the man, all it took was the man getting upset to turn into a giant green simpleton that crushed everything in sight. Thus, why Banner was staying in India. The man was learning how to work through his anger and better control his transformation. 

However, there was now a threat to the world that required his many expertise, and Natasha was the only one on the team calm enough and level headed enough to keep Banner down and could get him to agree. The woman had paid a small child to lead Banner to an abandoned home outside Kolkata where agents were hiding right outside. The little girl rushed through the house and leaped out of a window with Bruce following after her and losing her. The man looked upset at himself as he looked around the empty home with a few tattered rugs and blankets hanging from raptures. Bruce scratched at his head and tugged on his hair turning back and forth. The man finally dropped his shoulders and sighed out shaking his head. 

“Should have got paid up front, Banner,” Bruce grumbled to himself. 

Natasha took that moment of calm to move from her hiding spot, pushing a hanging blanket out of her way. “You know… For a man who’s supposed to be avoiding stress… You picked a hell of a place to settle.”

“Avoiding stress isn’t the secret,” Banner hummed at her as he turned towards the woman. 

Natasha smiled charmingly at the omega man. Hands that were resting behind her back moved to the front to clasp. “Then what is it? Yoga?” She let out a deep chuckle. 

She watched as a small shiver ran through the omega at the deepness of her voice. “You brought me to the edge of the city… Smart,” Bruce nodded, breathing slowly as he looked around the abandoned home. “I… Assume the whole place is surrounded?” 

Natasha smiled sweetly and lied easily. “Just you and me.”

“Good,” Bruce’s lips formed a flat smile as he moved closer to the woman. “And your actress buddy, is she a spy too? Do they even start that young?”

Natasha gently pet Bruce’s arm giving his bicep a gentle squeeze as she slipped closer. “I did,” providing some honesty to match her lie. 

“Who are you?” Bruce asked, frowning. Natasha internally cursed that the man had pulled himself out of her spell. 

“Natasha Romanoff.”

“Are you here to kill me, Miss Romanoff?” Bruce asked, taking a step back without removing the woman’s hand on him. “Because that’s not gonna work out for   
everyone.” 

The man was distrustful. It was understandable and Natasha didn’t smell all the way right. Her designation was completely undetectable after the red room. “No,” She stated firmly. “No. Of course not. I am here on behalf of SHIELD.” Natasha dropped her arm and pushed her red hair over her shoulder. Any other human would have spread their scent and pheromones that way. She couldn’t, no scenting or bonding glands left in her body.

“SHIELD?” Bruce was surprised, “How did they find me?”

“I never lost you, Doctor. Kept our distance, sure… Even helped keep some other interested parties off your scent,” She smiled kindly. It was possible he could pull the man back into her spell, but he was overly suspicious now at the mention of SHIELD.

“Why?”

“Nick Fury seems to trust you. But now I need you to come in.” The redhead hummed. 

“What if I said no?” Bruce growled a little, as much as his omega self would let him. 

“I’ll persuade you,” she purred again, gently running her hands along his arms and shoulders. 

“And… What if the… Uh… Other guy says no?”

“You’ve been more than a year without an incident. I don’t think you want to break that streak,” she hummed. 

“I don’t always get what I want,” the omega sighed leaning into the hand now touching his cheek. The man was touch starved and Natasha was going to use it to properly lure him out of hiding. 

“Doctor, we’re facing a potential global catastrophe,” Natasha gently pulled away and worked on pulling up a photo on her burner phone. 

“Well, those I try to actively avoid.”

Natasha set the phone down on a small table waving to it. “This is the Tesseract. It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet.” 

Bruce came close again to look at the photo, leaning on the table to support himself. “What does Furt want me to do? Swallow it?” Banner snorted. 

Natasha chuckled softly and shook her head a bit. “He wants you to find it. It’s been taken. It emits a gamma signature that’s too weak for us to trace. And there’s no one that knows gamma radiation like you do.” The red head sighed and leaned towards him, her hand dragging along the table to reach his. “If there was anyone else, that’s where I’d be.”

“So Fury isn’t after the monster?” Bruce murmured, looking at Natasha hopefully. She was in his space again, he was caught in her trap again, which kept the situation calm and in her control. 

“Not that he’s told me.” Truth. The man kept most things a secret. He hadn’t told Natasha he wanted the Hulk, but it was easy to infer that the Hulk might be needed. 

“And he tells you everything?” 

Natasha laughed softly at that. The omega did have multiple PhDs, she definitely wasn’t going to successfully slip much past him. “Talk to Fury, he needs you on this.” She emphasized the need, because it was true. Stark wouldn’t be as useful without Banner by his side. 

“He needs me in a cage?”

Natasha huffed and shook her head, stepping back to give him space to breath. “No one is going to put you in a-“

“Stop lying to me!” The omega screamed at her. Bruce’s fists pounded on the table to make it shake. 

It was alarming enough that she took a few steps away from the table, pulling the gun out from under it. Safety off and cocked. Natasha was breathing steady, head cocked to the side in submission to him. She knew a gun would do little if anything to Bruce or the Hulk. Then Bruce was smiling and laughing, posture straight and calm again. The red headed assassin frowned deeply at the game he was playing with her. She didn’t often enjoy being surprised by people. But Bruce was surprising and almost unreadable in his actions and responses. It was intriguing and she would have to explore him further. 

“I’m sorry, that was mean,” Bruce laughed more. “I just wanted to see what you’d do. Why don’t we do this the easy way… Where you don’t use that, and the other guy doesn’t make a mess?” Good, a normal response again, he was worried about the gun. If fired he’d become the Hulk, a good reason for the omega to be concerned, it soothed Natasha to find out that he had some sense. “Okay? Natasha…?”

Natasha waited a few beats, the men in her ear asking if she was alright and if they should move in. She lowered her gun, uncocking it and flipped the safety on. The red-head brought her free hand to her ear and sighed. “Stand down. We’re good here.”

Banner laughed again, openly moving towards her. “Just you and me?”

She smiled a wavering look on her face and shrugged as she stashed the gun in the back of her skirt. “You ready Doctor Banner?”

“Just call me Bruce.”

NEW YORK CITY. May 2nd, 2012

Seven months had passed since Steve was forcibly woken from death. Well he hadn’t died because he never reached the afterlife with his omega. Fury had provided no comfort only hard truths and reality. The Alpha spent time in a lab with blood being drawn every few hours, as well as vitals, checked and double-checked. While doctors and nurses fussed over him, Steve was zoned out trying to feel his bond and his connection to his mate. It was there, empty of emotion or movement, but it hadn’t been severed like he assumed it would have been at Bucky’s death. Steve hadn’t even checked back in 1945 because no one would have survived that fall and he wasn’t as sensitive to his entire body and mind as he was now. Especially when in 1945 everything still smelled like Bucky. Now, he begged the nurses that treated him to explain why his bond was still there. They didn’t understand, they told him he and Peggy Carter never bonded, which was true because they had never been lovers. 

It didn’t make any sense until he was briefed almost everyday for six months about important moments he missed. How SHIELD was founded, the civil rights movement for people of color, the civil rights movement for Superior Alpha rights, the Feminist movement, presidents (the current one was a Black Alpha married to another Black Alpha, it was amazing to Steve, he loved it). One president called JFK had been assassinated in the time Steve had been gone as well as many notable figures in all but the Superior Alpha rights movement. SHIELD claimed his romance with Peggy had spurred the Superior Alpha rights movement and in 1950 Alphas were allowed to bond and marry each other legally. Which led Steve asking about betas, omegas, and those that fell within and outside of those confines. The team working with him had been amazed at his understanding of the people in, what they called, the “Queer” community, but failed to realize Steve had prostituted himself in underground speakeasies with other “queers” before he became “Captain America”.

Omegas and betas had not gained the right to legalize their bonds but homosexuality had been decriminalized. Protections weren’t in place for their relationships either and homosexuals could still be removed from their positions at jobs, where they attended school, and where they lived. It was clear to Steve that SHIELD had not wanted to tell him this, but he asked and they had to provide the reality of the world he was living in now. The Alpha deemed it unfair that he could be with another Alpha if he wanted, but his Bucky still couldn’t be with an omega if he had wanted. The rest of his time had been spent with technology. It had advanced quickly and without mercy to Steve’s “old” mind. They told him the more practice he had with it and with other people he’d get better at using it, but the “smartphone” was small and his hands were large and clumsy. Other days were spent in restraints under sedatives because he wanted to find Bucky, he felt the bond was still there, and the doctors had no explanation as to why it appeared to still be present on his neck and in his bonding glands.

Seven months later Steve was calmer, more accepting of his place in this new world. After the six months of briefing, Nick Fury had checked in with him, confirming that Steve would work with SHIELD and the Avengers Initiative specifically. And Steve said yes, if only to hopefully reach death again sooner rather than later and be with his bondmate. At the moment, Steve was waiting for a mission, going full strength at a punching bag in the gym champion boxer Bucky Barnes had trained him in. The hope was that the Alpha would get his movement back to full functionality while also dealing with his inner turmoil of needing his omega. Steve wasn’t sure what time it was, but he was wailing on a punching bag, flashbacks and memories flooding him until the bag flew off the now broken chain across the gym. The super soldier sighed in that moment and wiped his sweaty forehead on his white shirt sleeve. Instead of moving to pick up the bag he destroyed and put it away, Steve moved to the row of punching bags set aside for this very reason and grabbed another hanging it up with ease. The Alpha went back to punching, but a bit gentler this time after having taken time to breathe for a few moments. It only took a few more moments before Steve noticed the dark figure in the hallway watching him. 

“Trouble sleeping?” Nick Fury asked and strolled in casually. 

It must be late, the man wouldn’t ask that if Steve was working out at a normal time. “I slept for 70 years, sir. I think I’ve had my fill.” the Alpha continued moving with the bag, taking the impact harder than he should have. Bucky trained him better than this, Steve was just disappointing the dead omega, so he stopped. 

“Then you should be out celebrating, seeing the world,” Fury hummed. 

Steve sighed out, shaking his head from side to side. The Alpha sat on a bench and slowly unwrapped his hands looking up at the other Alpha. “I went under, the world was at war. I wake up, they say we won. They didn’t say what we lost.” Bucky, he lost Bucky, and no one cared. Steve tried to tell them but they claimed there was no record of their marriage despite Colonel Philips having signed their forms and filed them in Brooklyn’s archive. 

“We’ve made some mistakes along the way. And some very recently,” Fury hummed in his deep bass tone. 

Steve tilted his head to the side, this was leading somewhere. “You here with a mission, sir?”

“I am.”

“Trying to get me back into the world?”

“Trying to save it.” The man pulled his hands from behind his back to reveal a file, handing it to Steve to look over. 

Steve opened the file and made a sour face. The Tesseract. He was far too familiar with it to be comfortable. “HYDRA’s secret weapon.”

“Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we now think… The Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That’s something the world sorely needs.”

Steve had been told about the climate change crisis, it hadn’t been surprising the way factories were run when he was growing up. Steve wouldn’t be surprised if his asthma had been because of those factories and the horrible air quality that resulted. It made sense that Howard Stark, Rest in Peace, wanted to use it for renewable energy. SHIELD, however, Steve was sure might want to use it for the same reason HYDRA did, weapons. But he would wait to see, Steve didn’t know much and if Peggy and Howard and created SHIELD in Steve’s image, maybe Fury was being honest. “Who took it from you?” The Alpha finally asked after reviewing the material and his own bises. 

“He’s called Loki. He’s not from around here. There’s a lot we’ll have to bring you up to speed on if you’re in. The world has gotten stranger than you already know.”

“At this point… I doubt anything would surprise me,” Steve chuckled. 

“Ten bucks says you’re wrong,” Fury took as step back as Steve stood and moved towards him. “There’s a debriefing package waiting for you at your apartment. When you’re packed, Agent Coulsen will be escorting you to a jet and briefing you as you make your way to the destination.”

Steve nodded, grabbed his gym bag, and made his way towards the exit of the gym Bucky trained him in eighty years ago. 

“Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know?” Fury asked after him. 

Steve grunted, he would have to get a poker face and fast. SHIELD was full of spies and all of them better than Peggy was and she had been the best agent Steve had encountered. “You should have left it in the ocean.” 

LOCATION UNKNOWN. May 3rd, 2012

Steve had settled in the barebones quinjet, a jet unique to SHIELD used for missions and many other types of discrete operations. Agent Coulson, an older beta, was a seemingly nice man who maybe fawned over Steve a bit too much. The beta had given Steve a light and almost see-through tablet that he called a StarkPad. On it were folder shaped pictures each with names underneath them. Coulson reached over to him and touched the first folder with the name Tony Stark. This would probably be the easiest for Steve to be debriefed on, so he understood why it was chosen, he knew Howard Stark, so this was familiar. A picture of a dark haired man who hauntingly looked like Howard Stark appeared. 42, designation omega. Owner of tech giant Stark Industries, just recently removed themselves as a weapons creator and dealer to focus on projects useful for citizens that wouldn’t hurt them. Steve thought it was admirable.

“I’m going to tell you about your team while we fly to our destination. I’ll start with someone easy: Tony Stark. Omega, son of Howard Stark, who you did know.” Coulson began, simple, familiar information Howard Stark had died twenty years prior to Steve waking up. 

“How did he die?” Steve asked, no one had answered him when he asked.

“Tragic car accident, Howard and his mate Maria both died,” Coulson explained and quickly moved on. “Anyway… Tony Stark has a flying suit, he calls himself Iron Man.” Coulson touched on a still image to make it play. A red and gold robot that apparently was Tony Stark inside was flying around Manhattan blowing up some other robots that were less than human looking. Another Iron Man-like robot stood next to “Iron Man” assisting in their fight. “That next to him is what the Department of Defense calls “Iron Patriot”, sort of a play off of you and Iron Man. Inside that suit is Colonel James Rupert Rhodes AKA Rhodey. He will not be assisting us today, he is handling an emergency in China.” 

“So… Stark is flying without wings or jets or…” Steve didn’t know much about flight, but it seemed impossible.

“If you are genuinely curious I’m sure he’d explain it to you, Captain,” Coulson said smiling brightly. 

“And he’s an omega?” Steve asked, shocked about to say more before Coulson stopped him.

“Omegas can own property, vote, a laundry list of other things I’m sure you’ve been told. The man doesn’t need an Alpha to have permission to do anything.”

Steve hummed and chewed on the inside of his cheek. If Bucky had been born in this time, his and probably Steve’s lives would have been exponentially better and safer. “So he’s unbonded?”

“Maybe they didn’t tell you this. Attitudes around bonding are pretty-Most people don’t bond, it’s too permanent especially when there is evidence of soul bonds, people don’t want to be tied down if they find that person.”

Steve nodded slowly and rubbed his chin as he thought for a long moment. “That makes a lot of sense. Thank you Agent Coulson. I appreciate the honesty and explanation.”

The man hummed appreciatively and moved on to the next person, a Natasha Romanoff. 28, designation unknown, and an assassin and spy. The woman’s background was sealed, Steve did not have clearance to see almost all of the information he would want to know about his teammate. “What does she do?” Steve was waiting for whatever unusual “ability” she had.

“Well, she can choke and probably kill a man with just her thighs. She’s the world's second best assassin, world’s top spy, and strategist. Her IQ, while it doesn’t match Tony Stark’s, is high. Romanoff will be a large asset to the team and to your training after this mission.”

“Training?” Steve frowned.

“You’re a part of SHIELD now, you’re going to be trained like a spy and less like a soldier. It’ll be better, trust me.” Steve accepted the explanation from the beta and moved on to his next question. “How can her designation be unknown?” 

“I can’t really explain, Natasha has kept that secret pretty close to her heart. I can tell you that her scent will be alarming and dull. You’ll barely smell her coming, but when you get close enough to smell her, she is nauseatingly sweet and rancid.”

“Great, so don’t get close enough to catch scent. Next?”

“Thor, he won’t be there when we arrive, but he will arrive,” Coulson told him, hitting the next folder. Age Unknown, designation unknown, Nordic God of Myth and Legend. Odinson, Thor. Brother of the Target: Loki. From another world or dimension, currently unclear in documentation. 

“Well, he ain’t a god, he’s an alien?” Steve asked. The Alpha only knew of one God and he had no physical form. Steve hadn’t noticed his Brooklyn accent slip and was beginning to be concerned about Agent Coulson.

“Yes, I think that would be the easiest way to explain him. The man can travel between planets using a portal his home has as well as a magical hammer. Yes, magic is real.”

“I know magic is real… Dealing with HYDRA in the forties showed me that much,” Steve grunted in annoyance. The Alpha hated magic, it seemed unstable and violent in the wrong hands.

“A file that won’t be on there is Clint Barton, 48, Agent of SHIELD, designation beta, and superior marksman. He uses a bow and arrow over other weapons. A note, he’s deaf, rarely uses hearing aids, so you will have to learn American Sign Language to effectively communicate with him.”

“I already know ASL. That should be fine if it hasn’t changed since 1943,” Steve hummed. Coulson looked at him surprised and Steve gave a lopsided smile. “I don’t know what all my files said, but I was almost completely deaf before the serum. Had to learn how to communicate with my omega before the serum.”

Coulson stared at him for a long moment and shook his head. “There is so much to unpack there I don’t know where to start…” 

“Well, SHIELD might as well start gettin’ the story right, so go ahead and ask.”

“ASL was around in the 1940’s?”

Steve laughed and nodded, “Yes, around a lot longer than the 1940’s, learned when I was starting primary school.”

“You had an omega? You and Peggy Carter weren’t an item?” 

Steve wrinkled his nose a bit, this was the sore subject, but he wanted his life written correctly. “You heard of James Barnes?”

“He was an omega?” Coulson gasped and moved to the other side of the plane to give Steve some space. The Alpha was releasing some negative pheromones at the mention of his bondmate.

“Bucky and Morita, but Bucky was my omega.” Steve was honest and proud of his choice.

“I knew Morita was, he and Dugan were pretty open about their relationship and the coverup the government tried to do about omegas being recruited in the war.”

Steve rolled his eyes, of course they tried to cover it up, they lost so many omegas to the war that it probably required betas and Alphas to procreate. “That’s not too surprising.”

“So you did have a bondmate then. A lot of the records of your doctor visits state confusion surrounding it since there was no documentation from that time.”

“Yes,” Steve sighed and stared at the StarkPad to try to escape the empty feeling where his bond sat. “Does no one use suppressants now?” Steve asked trying to be the best informed about his team, especially since there were omegas and Steve wasn’t technically bonded.

“No, they found out suppressants caused infertility and birth control works better to regulate hormones and heats.”

Steve frowned, Bucky probably became infertile then, they had never discussed children, there had never been time, but it explained why the man never ended up pregnant. “So there still isn’t anything for Alphas?”

“No, unfortunately… The Superior Alpha movement put all the hardship on omegas to be in control of their bodies processes, not Alphas.”

Steve growled to himself, he couldn’t believe that the faux relationship between him and Peggy spurred such oppressive rhetoric. “So, last person is Bruce Banner?” 

“Ah, yes, just touch the folder with your finger and it’ll expand.” 

44, designation omega, multiple PhDs that rivaled Tony Stark’s many, specialist in gamma radiation, and turned into a green giant that became extremely violent and uncontrollable. “So he is being recruited because the Tesseract emits gamma radiation and he might also destroy anything we need?” Steve summarized.  
“You got it,” Coulson chuckled and watched as Steve continued to read the omega’s file. 

“We’re about forty minutes out from base, sir,” the pilot communicated to Coulson.

“So… Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?” Steve tilted his head up having read further up on the omega’s experiments.

“A lot of people were. You were the world’s first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation was the key to Erskine’s original formula.” 

Steve watched a video he managed to pull up and frowned as the “Hulk” tore a jeep apart with his fists. “Didn’t really go his way, did it? Anything else?”

“Well, as you can see by his multiple PhDs, he’s like Stephen Hawking when he’s not the big green guy.” Steve appreciated that Coulson didn’t call the Hulk a monster, but he hadn’t learned about a “Stephen Hawking” in his debriefing sessions. “He’s like a smart person…” 

Steve set the pad aside and glanced out a small window to see they were above the ocean which gave the Alpha no indication of where they were headed, especially if they were forty minutes out from their destination, he had no idea. 

“I gotta say… It really is an honor to meet you, officially.” Steve breathed out his nose and looked to the Agent with a shy smile. “I mean… I sort of met you. I watched you while you were sleeping.” Okay, that was weird, Steve kept his smile plastered. “I mean… I was… Present while you were unconscious from the ice. You know, it’s really, it’s just a huge honor to have you on board.” 

Steve breathed out slowly trying to keep in the laugh that wanted to escape. The Alpha forgot comic books, movies, tv shows, and radios had been made about him, the Agent probably was a fan and was meeting his comic book hero in real life. “Well, I hope I’m the man for the job.”

“Oh, you are,” the beta nodded a bit manically. “Absolutely. We’ve made some modifications to the uniform… I had a little design input,” the beta was blushing now. Steve, even when he did mess around with “fans” back in the day, never had someone this nervous and interested in him talk to him. It reminded Steve of trying to talk to literally anyone at any point in his life that he was interested in.

“The uniform? Aren’t the Stars and Stripes a little old fashioned?”

“With everything that’s happening people might just need a little old fashioned.” 

MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN. May 3rd, 2012

Steve stared in awe at the battleship they were landing on with ease. The Alpha hadn’t had the opportunity to see one up close during WWII, but he didn’t think that they had been this big. Steve grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder as he walked behind Agent Coulson unable to help his wandering gaze looking at all the quinjets and fighter jets. There were a lot of agents and mechanics running around looking busy, guns on almost every person on the ship. Steve was about to get lost when Coulson waved him over to a redhead, Natasha Romanoff, who was escorting another man, Bruce Banner. 

“Agent Romanoff. Captain Rogers,” Coulson introduced the pair. 

Steve shook the woman’s hand instinct telling him to smell, but there was nothing like Coulson had said there would be. “Ma’am.”

Natasha smiled flirtatiously at him as she removed her hand from Steve’s. “Hi,” She breathed, “They need you on the bridge,” Natasha spoke to Coulson.

“See you there Captain,” Coulson smiled waving goodbye as he left to go inside.

“There was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?” The woman laughed happily, charming Steve in a way he hadn’t been since he woke.

Steve hummed and smiled back. “Swoon he did I think… “ Steve still wasn’t too good at telling who was flirting with him. “Trading cards?”

“They’re vintage, he’s very proud,” Natasha laughed softly. 

“Mind if I ask you a question? Since you’re apparently going to train me to be a spy like you?”

“I did hear that rumor. You can ask. I probably won’t answer.” 

“What… What is your designation?”

Natasha frowned at him, maybe he offended her. “What do you mean?” The redhead tilted her head to the side to play dumb.

Steve looked away from her seeing Bruce Banner wandering over, apparently he had been just as distracted as Steve had been. “Doctor Banner!” Steve waved and drew the omega in to shake his hand. The Alpha did not mind changing the subject if the woman didn’t want to answer him. 

“Oh yeah, hi! Natasha told me you’d be coming. How’s the new world treating you?”

Steve hummed and shrugged, he wasn’t planning on answering honestly. “Word is you can find the cube?” Steve snorted at his new nickname for it.

“Oh… Is that the only word on me?” 

Steve knew the man was fishing about the Hulk, and honestly Steve didn’t care about it. “The only word I care about.”

Banner hummed and gestured to the ship, “All this must be strange for you?”

“Well, this ship is the most familiar thing I’ve experienced since…” Steve stopped to breathe for a second. “So you’ve met Ms. Romanoff?”

Bruce flushed at that and hummed. “Yes. We are familiar.”

“Very familiar,” Natasha had an unexpected giggle fall from her lips. Steve almost rolled his eyes, of course his team members were already getting involved, but his response was interrupted by the ship shaking suddenly. The Alpha planted his feet down better, Banner shook with the ship and Natasha looked like nothing had changed at all. “Gentlemen, you may want to step inside in a minute. It’s going to get a little hard to breathe.” 

“Is this a submarine?” Steve frowned, brows furrowed.

“Really?! They want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?” Banner gasped out. The pair looked to the edge where propellers were coming out above the water. Steve laughed brightly, he owed Nick Fury ten dollars because this was surprising and amazing. They’d be flying in the air, an aircraft carrier that also flew. “Oh no,” Banner whimpered. “This is much worse!” the omega yelled above the propellers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments, questions, concerns, ideas, kudos, literally anything. I absorb it. It makes me stronger.
> 
> Note: As a person in the LGBTQ+ community I used Queer community specifically for the reason that we in our universe don't actually have ABO designations. So instead of using an inappropriate acronym or making one up. I used a reclaimed word (reclaimed by my community) to have that historically/politically important piece in Steve's education and context for the story. I pre-apologize if the reclaimed slur is triggering for you, my reader, but I felt it was most appropriate for the content.


	2. Meet-Cute Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by: Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag  
> Please go to her AO3 page and read her awesome fanfics!!
> 
> Updated: 3.30.20

Chapter 2: Meet-Cute Part II

Steve trailed behind Bruce and Natasha into the helicarrier’s bridge. There were rows of agents working on computers, Nick Fury in the middle with another Agent named Maria Hill. The Alpha herself had helped set up Steve’s ownership of Brooklyn Boxing Gym and a new home for Steve, it was brownstone that he would have never been able to afford in his lifetime. The woman had provided bank cards and ID cards, everything Steve would need to live his life again. Maria had also explained the amount of military back pay Steve would receive, and it definitely made him gag at the amount. 4.5 million dollars was nothing to scoff about when he had been on his knees to make rent in 1943. Needless to say, the woman had made his transition easier and he appreciated her for it. 

“Gentlemen,” Fury hummed, it seemed like a permanent smirk was on Fury’s face. Steve pulled cash from his wallet and set it on the table, his head tilted and a soft laugh came from his lips. Fury picked it up with his own chuckle as he moved to shake hands with Bruce, who was reluctant to shake it. “Doctor, thank you for coming.”

“Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh… How long am I staying?” Bruce responded. The omega took his hand back and pushed it into his pocket. 

“Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you’re in the clear,” Fury hummed. Steve listened to Fury’s heartbeat, the man had lied. The Alpha stiffened, almost cursed his superior hearing, but it was important information to know that Fury did have ulterior motives for his teammate. 

“Where are you with that?” Banner asked. The brunette moved forward to the tablet that looked similar to the StarkPad Steve had been given earlier.

Agent Coulson was given the space to speak by Fury so everyone at the table, including Natasha whose eyes lingered on the picture labeled Barton, Clint, Hawkeye. “We’re sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it’s connected to a satellite, it’s eyes and ears for us.”

“That’s not going to find them in time,” Natasha huffed out. 

“You have to narrow the field,” Banner interrupted. “How many spectrometers do you have access to?” Steve was lost now, he was sure everything was about to go over his head. 

“How many are there?” Fury asked with a furrow of his face.

“Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I’ll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?” Banner rattled off orders and his thought process. Steve understood about half of the words he said, but he supposed that's not why he was there. Sure, Steve could learn things and apply them quickly, but he was no scientist.

“Agent Romanoff, would you please show Doctor Banner to his laboratory please? Bring Captain Rogers with you so he can meet Stark,” Fury commanded. 

Natasha smiled and nodded. The woman gently slipped her arm in Bruce’s. “You’re gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys,” She laughed and led him through the halls. Steve understood he was supposed to follow without instruction from Natasha. The woman led them down a curved hallway into a pristine lab where an omega was listening to what Steve was told was called “Classic Rock” while eating something. The Alpha cupped his hands behind his back and tried to breathe shallowly. This was the first omega he encountered whose scent was strong, maybe the birth control really was parallel to suppressants. Sure he could smell Banner, but it was dulled and he would have to be as close as Natasha to really absorb it. The dark haired man turned around arms out as he saw Bruce and Natasha, apparently he already knew them. When brown eyes landed on Steve his arms dropped with his mouth. 

“You guys actually brought in Captain America!” Tony laughed excitedly. The man popped in another blueberry into his mouth, Steve kept himself at the edge of the room near the door. “I thought Fury had been joking.” 

“Steve Rogers, please,” Steve said.

“Right, duh,” Tony snorted and took a few steps towards Steve, the Alpha stayed in his spot.

“You know Tony, you might want to be careful, he hasn’t been around an omega not on birth control,” Natasha hummed. The woman moved away from Bruce to grip Stark’s arm tightly to stop him from moving in too close to Steve.

“The history books say that he’s gay, so I think I’m safe,” Tony chuckled.

“I’m still in the room, you can speak directly to me. And from what I’ve been told, I would most likely identify as bisexual,” Steve said quietly. The Alpha felt embarrassed that his preferences were openly being discussed.

“Oh my god,” Tony would have squealed if it wasn’t for how deep his voice was. Steve decided he really didn’t like Tony Stark, the man made him feel uncomfortable and more like a mindless Alpha with his scent than he had ever before. “Who taught Captain America about sexuality? Ms. Romanoff thanks for bringing my best friend and-” Tony cut himself off to lick his lips at the sight of Steve. Steve avoided eye contact and looked to Natasha and Bruce, Natasha just smirked and Bruce sighed turning to look away. 

“Captain Rogers, play nice, Coulson will be by to collect you to show you where your belongings are,” Natasha hummed and squeezed Steve’s bicep and then left the laboratory.

“It’s nice to meet you Stark. I’m sure you know, but I knew Howard… He was a good man.”

“Yea, Dad told me all about you. Thing is, you only knew Howard for… Two years? Sorry to break it to ya big guy, he was shitty,” Tony said almost too honestly for Steve’s tastes and moved towards the Alpha.

“I don’t like to speak ill of the dead, but I know what it’s like when fathers are less than what we expect them to be,” Steve shuffled on his feet. The Alpha looked down at the floor with furrowed brows, he supposed Howard probably would not have been that great of a father, he couldn’t imagine the man in a stable relationship. Steve stared at his feet so he wouldn’t have to look at the man that was almost identical to Howard and try to focus his attention away from the overwhelming scent.

“So, Steve… What’s it like being a virgin at ninety-four years old?” Tony teased and was barely a foot away from Steve now. 

“Tony,” Bruce let out a warning tone. Steve’s head darted back up to meet Tony’s eyes and had been about to growl at the omega, but the other omega in the room beat the Alpha to it.

“What?” Tony laughed.

“First of all, he’s an Alpha, from 1945… I wouldn’t test it…” Bruce sighed. The omega explained something he thought Tony should understand. 

“That’s prejudice, thinking he’d hurt me because he’s from a shittier time,” Tony huffed.

Steve frowned at every curse that left this man’s mouth, but it seemed like a normal occurrence with most people he encountered. The world was a lot freer in many ways that Steve had never expected for the future. “I’m not offended, all of your history books and government files on me seem to be completely wrong from what I’ve noticed,” Steve started. The blond took a half step towards Tony and looked down at him. The Alpha allowed himself to take in the scent. Sweet, like most omegas, but like citrus fruit and mechanical oil. The blond gave Tony a toothy grin, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I’ve never laid a hand on an omega. I don’t plan on it now.”

“What a shame, I’d let you lay your hands wherever you wanted on me,” Tony hummed and reached up to gently grip Steve’s arms. The omega looked like he had been about to say something else when his hands continued to squeeze Steve’s large biceps. Tony looked at them with an open mouth and licked his lips. “Bruce, have you felt his arms!?”

“Uh… No… Our introductions didn’t extend to groping,” Bruce huffed out. 

“Brucie, he could beat the fuck out of the Hulk with these arms,” Tony purred like an omega pleased with something their Alpha did for them. Steve felt himself winding tighter at each curse that fell from the omega’s mouth. Maybe Tony did need an Alpha because the man seemed almost out of control. 

“Can we not find out please?” Bruce begged. 

“You don’t smell like a virgin. So did you really hook up with Peggy Carter? My dad never wanted to tell me,” Tony asked and looked back up at the blond.

Steve chewed on the inside of his cheek before he huffed out and gripped Tony’s chin roughly. “Didn’t spend much time with Alphas after what your father did to me,” Steve growled.

Tony’s mouth snapped shut, his body went rigid and his pupils dilated. “Have you had your rut since you defrosted?” Tony whispered.

Steve’s jaw tightened before he relaxed. The Alpha dropped his hand to the crook of Tony’s neck where a bonding glad was hidden and Steve pressed into it until a heated whimper escaped Tony’s lips. “You tryin’ to get me to go into rut on a mission, Stark?” 

“I know a… Uh… A closet… We could…” Tony’s eyes darted to the door and up at the Alpha. 

Steve’s eyes darted to the omega in the corner of the room who tried to actually do his job. “Look, I don’t care what you two do, just don’t do it here.” The Alpha looked back to Tony who shifted under him. The omega grabbed Steve’s wrist, holding tight enough to pull scent out of the glad there, and dragged Steve out of the lab, down a few curved hallways and into a closet. Tony locked the door behind them and pushed Steve up against it with a coy smile. 

“You really want to uh… Here?” Steve breathed nervously. It had been seven months since Steve had proper relief from another person, he wouldn’t mind the attention. Especially if it took his mind off of Bucky and the empty place he should be. 

“Yes, I want you to fuck me here. Up against the door, or that cargo, wherever you want,” Tony said blunty.

Steve growled at the curse and how absolutely blut Tony was. The Alpha really didn’t like his attitude, but the omega smelled so good and so ready. Tony shifted nervously, Steve attributed it to being able to feel the negative energy and lust that spilled off of himself. The blond grabbed the back of Tony’s neck and pulled him into a rough kiss. He bit the omega’s lips open and pushed his tongue in to taste and pull soft moans out of the man. Steve’s other hand moved down Tony’s chest, avoiding the glowing metal in his chest and gripped his hip. Tony’s hands moved easily down Steve’s chest, around his waist and back up under his shirt. The Alpha growled softly and moved his head down Tony’s neck, the baritone voice gasped softly as Steve teased where his bonding gland was. Steve flipped Tony around and pressed him against the door. Tony ground his hips back against the Alpha’s, hands splayed on the door to hold himself up. Steve’s hands gently moved from Tony’s hips, touching the skin above his pants and worked them undone. Once buttons and zippers were down, Steve left Tony alone to work on his own. 

“Rogers, you better hurry, I got work to do,” Stark huffed out as he shimmied his pants down past his ass. 

Steve ignored him in favor of slipping his hands between Tony’s cheeks, gathering the slick that was spilling in Tony’s excitement and spread it on his member. “Should I prepare you Stark? Or do you think you can take it?”

Tony looked behind himself and his eyes widened, “Holy shit…” Then nodded vigorously. “Yea, I definitely can take that.”

Steve snorted in disbelief, the Alpha figured he’d end up hurting Tony if he went at the pace the omega wanted. One large hand gripped one of Tony’s hips and guided his member with the other. Slowly the Alpha pushed into the brunette, despite the need to be fully sheathed inside and just take Tony how he wanted, Steve was careful to not hurt the omega. Tony on the other hand whined and pushed against Steve’s length, trying to get more of him. The Alpha didn’t give into the omega’s desires and bottomed himself out. Tony ground his hips once he was fully seated on Steve’s member and groaned out pleased with himself. The Alpha finally gave into the brunette and slowly moved his hips, pushing against his sweet spot with every slow thrust. Until the omega shoved himself quickly on Steve’s cock when the Alpha wasn’t paying attention. 

Steve moaned out and pressed his lips along the omega’s neck as he snapped his hips into Tony and moved faster than the original pace he had set. The omega moaned under him louder now and pressed his face into the door. Steve held the man up as he pounded his hips into Tony, one hand rested on the omega’s hip while the other pushed on the door to hold his weight off of the man under him. The brunette gripped the back of Steve’s head as the man dragged his teeth along where his bonding gland was. Tony shook under Steve as he got closer to his orgasm and Steve continued at a punishing pace. The Alpha’s fingers traveled under Tony’s shirt, gripped the man’s pecs, and teased his nipples to draw out cries of pleasure. The omega shook and sweat under the overwhelming amount of sensations. It was only a few more minutes until Tony spilled on the door of the closet and Steve came inside of the other man. 

The Alpha slowly dragged his hands down the omega’s chest gently and rested on his hips as he pulled out of the brunette. Tony turned himself around to lean back against the door. Both of the men worked on tucking themselves away and cleaning themselves up with the minimal supplies in the closet. Steve was flushed with embarrassment and stared down at his feet. Tony relaxed against the door, still humming softly through the ripples of pleasure he looked up at Steve and Steve shifted his eyes to meet Tony’s. The Alpha licked his lips nervously, smacking them together trying to think of something to stay that made him feel better about completely indulging himself when he should have just removed himself from the situation. 

“Don’t apologize.”

“What do you mean I just…” Steve started and trailed off. 

“I seduced you and for a man that was pretty much hailed as a virgin, that was pretty intense,” Tony chuckled and crossed his arms.

Steve nodded slowly and shoved a hand into his pocket. “Yea, I’m uh… I needed that.”

“Any time, Cap. I really think we should get back before someone notices we’re not doing our jobs.” 

“Right, go ahead, I’ll be right behind you. I think I need another moment to breathe,” Steve said honestly. 

Tony nodded and gently ran his hand across Steve’s neck where his hidden bonding mark was. “See you on the other side Cap,” Tony laughed.   
With that Tony left Steve alone in the storage closet. 

Steve stared at his feet and tried to understand what had just happened, what had really come over him. The Alpha shuffled a bit and smelled himself, he smelled like Tony and like sex, there was no time to get the scent off of himself. Steve tried to not think about Bucky’s reaction to the smell all over him, but the man was dead, the Alpha was sure he’d lose his mind if he didn’t indulge himself occasionally too. Steve smoothed out his clothes again, breathed slowly and left the storage closet. The Alpha made his way back to the lab as slowly as possible hoping some of the scent would fall off of him. It didn’t and when he entered Bruce choked a bit at the smell, covering his nose and mouth. Tony could only laugh and look at Steve with a too pleased smile. His eyes shifted to a third person in the room, Agent Coulson who acted as though he couldn’t smell anything.

“Captain, can we step to the bridge, we’re working on finding Loki, and once we do we’re going to send you and Natasha after him,” Coulson hummed and moved towards Steve.

“Yes. Sure,” Steve nodded and followed Coulson out of the lab.

“Really Tony? First you antagonize the strongest Alpha known, and then you sleep with him?”

“That storage closet didn’t really allow for much sleeping,” Tony hummed as he tinkered with the algorithm Bruce supplied him. “Maybe I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about?”

“What about Pepper?”

“What about Pepper?”

“Didn’t you two finally get into a relationship?”

Tony sighed and looked through the clear computer to make eye contact with Bruce. “We’ve discussed things. Obviously bonding isn’t an option, so continue as usual.”

“You sure she agreed to that? Doesn’t seem like something Pepper would agree to.”

“It’s not really any of your business now is it?”

“She’ll be upset if she smells another Alpha on you like that.” Bruce avoided eye contact with Tony, it was annoying that the omega tried to play high and mighty with him right now.

Tony moved away from his screen and to the desk Bruce worked at. “She doesn’t get mad at me when she smells you all over me… Are you sure you’re not just jealous?” Tony whispered, sure to invade the man’s space. 

“That… That’s different. Please don’t advertise it so loudly, there are literally bugs and cameras and… And… Tony if people found out, we’d both be ruined,” Bruce breathed shallowly. 

Tony moved his hand across the desk to touch Bruce’s hand and move up his arm. “You want to pretend like we don’t know each other then? Would you prefer that? Or should I ask Rogers to give you the same treatment so you’re not jealous.”

“Tony,” Bruce snapped softly and gripped the arm that touched him. “Get back to work. If you don’t want to talk about you cheating on your Alpha, that's fine, you don’t need to make me uncomfortable.” 

“Fine,” Tony sighed and backed off. “You’re right. She doesn’t care about me being with other omegas.”

“Ugh, I hate when Alphas are like that,” Bruce mumbled to himself as he searched the radiation signatures beginning to pop up.

“Like what?”

“They delegitimize omega and omega relationships, like we’re just playing spin the bottle. Like… It’s-”

“Like it’s impossible for omegas to have feelings for each other. Yea, you’ve mentioned it before… I agree, you know, it bothers me too.”

“Why not say something to her then?” Bruce hummed.

“You try telling Pepper Pots that anything she says is wrong.”

Somewhere above Germany. May 3rd, 2012

Steve and Tony were suited up. Both stood near the cockpit where Natasha and a pilot sat. The team had just captured Loki of Asgard, a man who thought he was a god, after the Tesseract for unknown reasons, with a sceptre that could create illusions and blasts. Steve hadn’t needed Tony’s help, and Tony hadn’t been recruited for the extraction of Loki, but he appreciated the omega’s help nevertheless. Natasha’s nose was wrinkled because even with a change of uniform which removed the scent of their activities, the smell of Tony was still deep in his skin. Tony, however, smelled nothing like Steve as the man was covered in metal up to his jaw, so the omega was just smug about having thoroughly left his scent on Steve. So far, it seemed Natasha was being professional about the situation as they spoke to Fury. 

“Said anything?” Fury was asking in reference to Loki who was cuffed and sitting on the side of the quinjet. 

“Not a word,” Natasha responded exasperated.

“Just get him here. We’re low on time,” Fury replied and cut radio communication off.

Steve focused his attention on Tony and bit the inside of his cheek before the Alpha finally spoke. “I don’t like it.”

Tony smirked, the omega must have thought of something stupid to say with his smart mouth. “What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?” 

Steve’s eyes snapped at Tony before back to the “God of Mischief”. “I don’t remember it being ever that easy. This guy packs a wallop.” 

“Still,” Tony said with a flirtatious hum as he looked up and down Steve’s body, his tight suit hid nothing. “You are pretty spry, for an older fellow. What’s your thing? Pilates?”

“What?” Steve snapped.

“Stark, if you could refrain from flirting with him. There’s not enough room for you two to go at it again,” Natasha grumbled.

“It’s like calisthenics,” Tony continued and ignored Natasha. “You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle.”

“Fury didn’t tell me he was calling you in,” Steve frowned at Tony and changed the subject easily.

“Yeah, there’s a lot of things Fury doesn’t tell you.”

Lightning crashed around them and thunder boomed. The plane shook causing the two men to stumble and grip what they could. The storm was unexpected, it was supposed to be clear skies in most of Europe, even Natasha was surprised. “Where’s this coming from!” She shouted over the sounds of too loud thunder and too bright lightning. 

Steve looked to Loki who looked scared as he stared out the window. The man’s eyes were too wide and there was a slight tremor that ran through his body. “What’s the matter?” Steve chided. The Alpha almost hated that a man who had killed fifty people was shaking from some thunder. “Scared of a little lightning?”

“I’m not overly fond of what follows,” Loki’s silky voice flowed through the quinjet.

The plane was hit by a lightning bolt and knocked the plane off of trajectory. Tony put on his helmet at the hit and Steve did the same. The omega somehow knew it wasn’t lightning and opened the quinjet ramp to leave. Iron Man walked towards it to get out and see who was on top of the quinjet when a blond flew in, a large hammer in hand. Tony turned on the blaster in his hand when Thor (Steve remembered from the files) pushed Tony back with one jab of his hammer like it wasn’t effort to throttle a metal man. Thor grabbed Loki by his throat and dragged and shoved him until they flew out of the quinjet. Loki had been hard enough to fight, a man that created lightning storms was going to be painful. 

“Now there’s that guy,” Tony sighed and walked towards the open ramp.

“Another Asgardian?” Natasha asked.

“Thor,” Steve breathed, “Think the guy’s a friendly?” Coulson had assured him he was a part of the team, but behavior like that was not a team dynamic and it was most certainly not the behavior of someone on their side.

“Doesn’t matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract’s lost,” Tony huffed. The man continued forward and got ready to jump. 

“Stark, we need a plan of attack!” Steve called after him. If they were going to fight Aliens that were stronger than Steve, they really needed to think their next moves through. 

“I have a plan,” Tony chuckled and held his arms out. “Attack.” 

Steve groaned and grabbed a parachute quickly strapping it onto his body. “I’d sit this one out, Cap,” Natasha called after him.

“Don’t see how I can,” Steve called back and settled himself reaching for his shield.

“These guys come from legends, they’re basically gods!” the redhead protested.

“There’s only one God, ma’am. And I’m pretty sure He doesn’t dress like that,” Steve chuckled and launched himself out of the quinjet down into an unknown forest.

Steve lands softly in the forest, discarded his parachute when it got stuck in a tree and sprinted towards the action. He could practically hear the fight on the forest floor as he had parachuted down. The Alpha rushed across the forest, jumped over trees and other refuse from the fight until he landed on top of a large fallen tree. Steve yelled at the pair going head to head and threw his shield at them, it hit one and then the other easily before the shield came back to Steve’s fist. The Alpha sucked in a breath as he stared at the pair, Tony’s suit looked pretty badly damaged while Thor just looked a little dirty from being thrown around a bit. They really shouldn’t have tried to fight the alien, especially if he could just crush Tony’s suit like that. 

“That’s enough!” Steve yelled and jumped down to the ground moving towards the pair. Steve tilted his body towards Thor and breathed, “Now, I don’t know what you plan on doing here-”

“I’ve come here to put an end to Loki’s schemes!” The blond man bellowed.

Steve sucked in a patient breath, and let it out before replying. Aliens were weird, Steve decided, and probably required patience that Steve really never had. “Then prove it! Put the hammer down.”

Tony shook his head and groaned. “Um… yeah no! Bad call! He loves his ham-” The alien slammed his hammer against Tony’s chest, threw him back, the Iron Man suit destroyed a few trees in his tumble. 

Thor turned towards Steve, face contorted into anger, ignoring the patience and calm Steve tried to convey. “You want me to put the hammer down?” The man bellowed. Steve prepared his stance as the man leapt into the air with his hammer. The Alpha put his shield up and braced for the blow. The hammer slammed down on his shield and Steve didn’t relent in his stance as the collision caused an explosion of light, it threw Thor back and Steve down as a shockwave broke through miles of forest. Tony was the first to get to his feet, walking towards Steve who struggled and used the shield as his assistance. Tony cursed which made Steve’s blood boil a little more but he kept his focus on Thor. 

“Are we done here?” Steve sighed exasperatedly.

Thor released a wild laugh and nodded. “Yes! Let’s capture my brother and foil his plans. I would like to meet the rest of Son of Coul’s team.”

Steve looked to Tony and mouthed, “Son of Coul?” 

“Agent Coulson… The man recruited him after me,” Tony replied and nodded to Thor. “Why don’t you go get him, I’ll fly Cap back to the plane we left, and you can meet us inside of it.”

“Good plan, do not want to leave my brother alone that long, Odin-knows what he could get up to while we have been bonding!” Thor swung his hammer up and flew away. 

Steve looked to Tony and scoffed, “That was bonding?” 

“Probably not much different to him than what you and I did,” Steve could hear Tony’s smirk. 

“You’re never going to let up about that are you?” Steve sighed and shifted his body towards the metal man. 

“Not for as long as you keep smelling like me.”

“So one good shower and you’ll quit?” Steve said doubtfully as he moved closer to Tony. 

The Alpha wrapped an arm around his metal shoulders as the omega gripped around Steve’s slim waist and flew back to the quinjet that had circled around the fight at a low altitude. “Fat chance,” Tony laughed as they flew into the open ramp. “Only because that definitely was not a one-time thing.”

Steve huffed and pushed his own helmet off and set it down with his shield on one of the benches. “That’s what you think.” 

“That’s what I know,” Tony said after he pulled his own helmet off. 

“Can you two stop flirting and tell me where Thor is?” Natasha huffed out and moved out of the cockpit to scold them. 

Just as Steve was about to answer her and tell her the plan Thor flew in and put Loki back where the man had found him and stood proudly while Loki looked thoroughly jostled. “We are going to meet the rest of the team, yes?” Thor said proudly and put a hand on his hip, hammer hanging at his side. 

“First member to meet, Natasha Romanoff,” Steve said to Thor and motioned his hand to her. 

Natasha gave a coy smile at Thor and nodded to him. “Nice to finally meet you, I got to get us back quickly,” Natasha sighed.

HELICARRIER. May 3rd, 2012. Almost Midnight.

Steve and everyone else had departed in separate directions after they arrived back on the Helicarrier. Thor and Natasha escorted Loki to the large holding cell. Tony went down a long hallway to a storage unit in search of his Iron Man suit. Steve made his way to the locker room where his suit and shield had been stored, placed his shield away and began to work off the top part of the red, white, and blue themed suit. After a bit of a struggle, the Alpha placed the top in the locker and bent over to work on removing his boots. Someone walked in just as Steve slipped off the thin blue pants. If he tried hard enough, the Alpha could pretend like eyes weren’t burning holes into his skin as replaced tight spandex for sweats. The blond forced his black boots back on in annoyance. The eyes didn’t stop and the person didn’t move from their position in the doorway. From his spot on the bench, Steve twisted and smelled the air. Stark. 

Tony leaned against the doorway of the locker room, not bothering to hide the fact he’d been watching Steve change. 

“You sure you want to get dressed right now?” Tony teased as he moved further into the room. 

Steve sighed and placed a hand to the side of the bench, keeping his posture turned as he raised a questioning eyebrow. “You sure you want to poke at an angry Alpha?” 

“Always,” Tony laughed and moved until he was right behind Steve. It forced the Alpha to stay twisted and made the man look up at Tony. “I see you still haven’t washed my scent off of you.”

“Haven’t had the chance yet,” Steve breathed, turning away from Tony as he bent down to work on tying up his boots. 

Tony moved around the bench. The omega shut Steve’s locker loudly and leaned back against its arms crossed over his chest. The man let out a soft gasp and the Alpha looked up when Tony moved forward and pushed the open neck of Steve’s shirt only to shove it off to the side to reveal the Alpha’s bonding mark. “So my dad was right!” Tony gasped.

Steve grabbed Tony’s wrist tightly and twisted it away and held it at almost arm's length from both of their bodies. “What was he right about?” Steve growled and looked up at the omega. 

Tony was bent down, face only a few inches from Steve’s. The omega sucked in a breath looking into Steve’s too blue eyes and was surrounded by the Alpha’s too strong scent. “He said that you and Sergeant Barnes were bonded and married… I just thought he was trying to mess with me because I presented as an omega.”

Steve’s eyes looked away from the omega and dropped his wrist, tangling his fingers together in his lap. “Yea, we are… Were,” Steve breathed out with a shake of his head.

Tony frowned and kneeled between Steve’s legs, touching it gently and curiously. “It’s still there though… He died before you were frozen right?”

“He did… It’s weird right?” Steve asked quietly, searching Tony’s eyes. “I still feel it too, more than before, honestly. It’s just like he’s there, but empty, a shell…” 

Tony released a shiver, it was an uncomfortable feeling so he was sure the idea of it was frightening. “Did SHIELD try to remove it?” 

Steve tilted his head towards Tony with a frown. “Is that even possible?” 

“There are drugs for that now. SHIELD developed it and released it to the public. Originally it was developed to remove unwanted bonds the enemy may have given their omega spies,” Tony explained. 

Steve’s frown deepened, what kind of scumbag would bond an omega to control them? The Alpha chewed on the inside of his cheek and shook his head. “I couldn’t do that, I don’t think.” 

Tony nodded and gently rested his hands back on Steve’s shoulders, straddling his hips and beared down on strong thighs. “Want to take your mind off of it?” 

“I’m supposed to reprimand you for going into the field without orders,” Steve grunted, hands gently rested on Tony’s hips. 

“Then discipline me, Captain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments, questions, concerns, ideas, kudos, literally anything. I absorb it. It makes me stronger.


	3. They Can’t Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta'd: Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag  
> Please go to her AO3 and read her fics! <3
> 
> Updated: 3.27.20

Chapter 3: They Can’t Stop 

The omega gave a few small kisses on Steve’s mouth being coy in a way Tony never was to ensure Steve was comforted. Steve gave into the man’s mouth melting underneath him easily. The blond’s large hands moved from Tony’s hips up his lower back, gripping his waist to pull him in closer. The omega’s legs wrapped around Steve’s waist and began grinding on him slowly, encouraging the man to give into Tony’s wiles. It was easy to give in, Tony was being kind to him right now, in a moment of vulnerability, the omega saw and was being gentle. Bucky had never been that way, never let Steve have his vulnerabilities, Steve was always on the defensive with the man. Which was fine, everyone was different, and Steve and Bucky grew up with Steve being physically vulnerable. Steve had been stubborn and pig-headed with his emotions and thoughts because it was the time they lived in. The Alpha was in a new period, a new omega on his lap, not his omega, and the man was being sweet despite how mouthy he actually was.

Tony continued to kiss and grind on the Alpha. The brunette’s hands slid down Steve’s firm chest to slip into his sweatpants. The warm hand gently wrapped around Steve’s member and stoked him inside of his pants. Tony pulled his mouth away to hear Steve's low groans. The Alpha’s fingers dug into the omega’s back, mouth moving down to Tony’s neck to suck and kiss. Steve licked where his bonding gland was to pull the scent out that was so intoxicating to Steve. The blond moved his hands down Tony’s back and pushed the omega’s pants down far enough. Tony pulled the Alpha’s cock out fully still stroking as he was adjusted over the Alpha’s member. The omega reached behind himself to get some slick on his fingers and stroked Steve’s large and hard member with it to make it easier. Steve slowly guided the omega down and pushed up into him.

“Oh god,” Tony breathed out shakily. The omega pushed himself down so Steve was completely inside of him. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to how big you are Rogers.”

Steve huffed out and tossed his head back grinding up into the omega. The Alpha’s hands slipped under to grip Tony’s ass and began moving the man on his cock. The omega was keeping his legs tight on Steve’s slim hips, just rocking where he could and let Steve do most of the work. The blond huffed into Tony’s neck trying to hide most of his sounds while Tony was unashamed of who heard and who walked into the locker room he was getting fucked in. The pace they moved at wasn’t as punishing as the first time, Steve felt a little too raw after their conversation for that, it was slow and hard. Tony had moans being pulled and ripped out of him with every well-placed thrust. At one point Steve shifted his arm to hold all of Tony’s weight into one hand and the other moved to stroke the omega’s member. 

“I’m gonna… Cum… Steve,” Tony breathed in Steve’s ear.

The man gave a rough thrust up into the omega at the filth that spilled from his lips, not just his words, but his sounds. Steve moved his hand faster on Tony’s member, using the cues of his tight ass to catch his orgasm into his hand, not letting it spill onto his own shirt. The Alpha moved through Tony’s orgasm, feeling the spasms of his hole and his body and slowed until Tony’s body just slouched against Steve’s. The man’s arms were loose around Steve’s shoulders, nose pressed against the Alpha’s neck, soft huffs caressed the blond’s neck. Tony shifted his hips and hummed softly at the feeling of Steve still being hard. The omega slowly pulled off the Alpha’s hard member and off of his lap. Tony pulled his pants back up and sat between Steve’s legs, grabbed the man’s member and continued stroking him. 

“Oh, you don’t… have to,” Steve breathed and gripped the bench tight. 

“I think I do… Apparently I’ve found an Alpha more concerned about my pleasure,” Tony laughed. 

Steve flushed and stared down at the omega who was careful with his mouth. Tony moved over the head of Steve’s member, licked from the base to his tip. His mouth pushed his foreskin back and licked the man’s slit that had been leaking and hummed happily at the taste. The Alpha groaned and kept a tight grip on the bench to stop his hips from bucking into the man’s mouth. Tony began bobbing his head, mouth stretching at the thickness and length. The smaller man’s hands were planted firmly on the blond’s thighs to brace himself as he moved. The omega licked and kept his mouth tight, it was rare to find an uncircumcised man in the modern world, but he took care of the sensitive cock in his mouth. Tony could taste his own slick on Steve’s member and looked up at the man with a deep groan. The Alpha ran his fingers through Tony’s hair and gripped tightly when he finally came into his throat, the vibration and the brown eyes staring up at him overwhelmed him. The brunette drank down the spill in his throat and mouth, pulling off slowly. The omega sat back on his calves and rubbed Steve’s thighs gently, purring as he looked up at the Alpha. 

Steve panted and shifted to tuck himself away. The Alpha reached down and pulled Tony into a kiss, tasting himself in the man’s mouth, absorbing his moans and pants. “Rogers… you’re going to rile me up again,” Tony huffed softly, fingers digging into Steve’s thigh.

“We have work to do,” Steve whispered against Tony’s lips. 

“Yea… We should go to the bridge.” Steve helped Tony up from his knees and brushed him off, remembering when he himself had done this for less than savory people and had always wished for some kindness and care. The Alpha gently touched Tony’s cheek and then eyebrow before pulling away to collect himself a bit. The blond shifted to the side to let Tony lead the way out. 

“They’re going to know we over indulged ourselves again, you know?” Tony chuckled. 

“Do you mind that they’ll smell us?” Steve asked following behind the omega instead of at his side. 

“Nope. It’ll drive Fury crazy and annoy Natasha, so… It’s a triple win for me,” Tony hummed, hands stuffed in his pockets.

Steve tilted his head and hummed in response, not sure what to make of that. The Alpha wasn’t upset at the dismissiveness, no he didn’t think they had a special connection, he had plenty of casual sex before he and Bucky finally ended up together. It was just interesting, the causality of it, how far Tony tried to remove himself from intimacy. The pair entered the bridge and it was almost an immediate response of disgust coming from almost everyone in the room except for Thor. It was clear the alien did not have the olfactory sensibilities that the humans in the room had, which meant the Alien was probably going to be confused by the snide remarks he and Tony would receive. Fury wasn’t in the room, however, there was a screen with footage of Loki in a large glass container being filmed from all angles. 

“Now that you two are done, doing whatever it is you were doing… Can we get started?” Maria Hill asked standing on one side of the screen. 

“Agent Hill, there’s no secret to what they were doing,” Coulson chuckled rolling his eyes. “Fury is about to interrogate Loki. Thank you for bringing him alive and unscathed,” The Beta nodded his head to Thor, Tony, Steve, and Natasha. 

“Of course, Agent Coulson,” Steve said diplomatically, “Let’s draw our focus to the screen instead of petty gossip.” 

“Wouldn’t want to get distracted,” Natasha purred standing near Bruce. 

“He is distracting,” Tony huffed and rolled his eyes. “Anyone could smell him from the outside, it’s a crime.”

“Control yourself, Tony,” Bruce sighed leaning back in his swivel chair. 

“Why is the Man of Iron supposed to be controlling himself?” Thor asked lost in the intricacies of the conversation.

Steve sucked in a breath and leaned forward on the table he was sitting at to rub his face. Tony just laughed and let an easy smirk fall on his face. “Don’t worry about it Thor,” Coulson hummed and Fury walked onto the screen to interrogate. It silenced the group in the room, even if a few of them tried to cover their noses or breath through the mouths to adjust to the assaulting scents of sex and Steve and Tony all over each other. Thor kept his eyes off the screen to just listen to the conversation, maybe it was hard for the man to see his brother in a prison. Locked up like a criminal. The Alpha didn’t have siblings, but he was sure it was hard to witness, but he kept his eyes forward watching the exchange. It was intense and informative, everyone was quiet and focused. When it ended, Maria Hill turned off the screen turning towards them waiting for the “Avenger’s” assessment. Thor looked like he was struggling and Steve was still trying to process and connect dots that he didn’t necessarily have. 

“He really grows on you, doesn’t he?” Bruce broke the silence with a snort.

Steve released a frustrated sigh and shifted in his seat. “Loki’s going to drag this out,” Steve swiveled his chair to face Thor, “So… Thor, what’s his play?”

“He has an army called the Chitauri. They’re not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract,” Thor explained easily. 

“An army? From outer space?” Steve sighed and rubbed his forehead. All of this was almost becoming too much and he already hated that they hadn’t let him die, now he had to deal with aliens. Aliens that even Thor didn’t completely understand, with guns that probably didn’t work on them. 

“So… He’s building another portal. That’s what he needs Erik Selvig for,” Bruce hummed standing in some sort of excitement. 

“Selvig?” Thor hummed turning his body towards Banner.

“He’s an astrophysicist.”

“He’s a friend.”

Natasha interrupted the surprise the room had over Thor knowing someone that Loki had captured. “Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours.” She was talking about Clint Barton, codename: Hawkeye. 

“I want to know why Loki let us take him,” Steve steered the conversation back to the concern at hand. “He’s not leading an army from here.” 

“I don’t think we should be focusing on Loki,” Bruce pointed out to Steve. The Alpha turned towards the smaller man with curiosity, always willing to listen to alternative opinions. “That guys’ brain is a bag full of cats, you can smell the crazy on him.”

“Have care how you speak!” Thor yelled at the omega. Steve and Tony both shifted to protect the man, unsure if Thor knew what he was doing in a room of humans that were scent driven. “Loki is beyond reason, but is of Asgard, and he’s my brother.”

“He killed eighty people in two days,” Natasha pointed out. It was clear she was trying to ease the tension in the room without using scent.

Thor paused in his rampage and frowned sheepishly with a shrug. “He’s adopted?” 

“Iridium,” Banner was trying to get everyone back on track. “What did they need the Iridium for?”

“It’s a stabilizing agent,” Tony hummed and shifted close to Bruce. “Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay as long as Loki wants.” Tony kept moving around the bridge, looking curiously around making comments to the crew. Steve looked away with a roll of his eyes, the man was childish, that was clear. The Alpha did not like Tony, not at all. The man’s scent was intoxicating and his skill was something Steve wished he had when he was a prostitute, but his attitude and behavior were so off-putting. Now the omega was turning to look at the screens with his hand covering his eye and was laughing. “How does Fury do this?” 

“He turns,” Maria Hill indulged. Not something Steve would have ever done. 

“Well, that sounds exhausting,” Tony hummed, hand sliding around the screens. Steve’s eyes spotted his fingers placing something, the man thought he was discrete, he wasn’t. “The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only a major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube.”   
Maria sneered at him, “When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?” 

“Last night,” Tony pointed to Coulson, “The packet? Selvig’s notes? The Extraction Theory papers? Am I the only one who did the reading?”

Steve hadn’t even received “the reading”, which made sense, he never had the chance to learn any real science in his life. “Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?”

“He’s got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb Barrier,” Bruce replied to Steve, being kind in thinking that Steve might understand. 

“Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect,” Tony replied. Now Banner and Stark were in their own world snapping ideas back and forth at each other. 

“Well, if he could do that he could achieve heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet.” Now Steve smelled it. It was a smell most people wouldn’t catch on because of assumptions about omegas and their relationships with each other. The pair was something to each other, it was interesting, the attraction their scents drew to each other. 

“I love it when you speak English,” Tony purred as he leaned towards Bruce.

“Is that what is happening?” Steve mumbled and looked away from the pair. Maybe Steve’s nose was more sensitive because of the super serum, or maybe he had been around enough homosexual omegas in his early days to know that sweet scent that mixed perfectly when a pair had already been involved for a while. 

“Doctor Banner-” Nick Fury walked in with purpose. Tony distanced himself from Bruce almost immediately. Steve knew things were still really hard on omega couples, even if they were only playing around with each other, it was still not accepted as easily as Steve thought it should be. “-is only here to track the cube.” Fury reminded everyone, more specifically that Bruce should not be messed with too much because the man thought Bruce was unstable. 

“Let’s start with that stick of his,” Steve hummed standing up smoothing his clothes. “It may be magical,” The Alpha snorted, “But it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon.”

“I don’t know about that, but it’s powered by the cube. And I’d like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys.” Steve understood the Alpha’s doubt in his comment, they hadn’t seen the inside workings of HYDRA like Steve had. Like Bucky had. 

“Monkeys? I do not understand,” Thor replied, ignoring the importance of the conversation. 

“I do!” Steve blurted, unable to help himself. The man swiveled around to look at everyone, Tony rolling his eyes and looked away trying to hide a smile. “I understood that reference,” Steve said softer. 

“Shall we play, Doctor?” Tony purred to Banner. Despite the overbearing presence of Fury, Tony still found himself able to flirt with Bruce anyway. Steve was almost pleased with himself that some people still found themselves comfortable to defy those in charge of a system that wanted to continue to oppress them.

Bruce smiled despite himself and got up and moved towards Tony. “Let’s play some,” a small happy laugh. The pair left the bridge swiftly, Tony’s hand falling on the small of Bruce’s back. Once in the lab, the pair got to work scanning for gamma radiation while Tony focused on the algorithms and the hack JARVIS was running for the omega. Bruce broke the silence first. “The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig’s reports on the Tesseract. But it’s going to take weeks to process.”

“If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer Cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops,” Tony hummed and moved towards Bruce to check on his work.

“All I packed was a toothbrush.” 

“You know, I’d like it if you visited Stark Towers more often,” Tony hummed as a hand rested on Bruce’s lower back. “I just updated it, energy-efficient, top ten floors are all R and D. You’d love it, it’s candy land.”

“Thanks… But the last time I was in New York I kind of broke Harlem,” Bruce sighed. Tony knew that wasn’t the real reason Bruce didn’t want to visit him. Bruce was afraid of Pepper. Which was understandable, the woman was rigid and possessive. Even if she thought the smell of Bruce littering Tony meant nothing, she would get upset if he spent more than his “fair share” of time with Bruce. 

“Well,” Tony hummed, “I promise a stress-free environment. No tension. No surprises.” The omega twirled a miniature electric prod in his hand and gently zapped Bruce with it, smirking at the man who tensed and glared at Tony. The younger omega smiled charmingly as the older one released a small ‘ow’, both of them ignoring the storming in Alpha. “Nothing?” Tony wasn’t necessarily trying to get the other omega to turn into a giant green rage monster, but he was interested in seeing if he could get him to do it. 

“Are you nuts?” Steve huffed to Tony, having stood there long enough to see the man trying to zap Bruce.

“You really have got a lid on it, haven’t you?” Tony hummed proudly resting his elbow on the shorter man’s shoulder. “What’s your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?”

Steve growled at the fact he was being ignored and Tony was going on with his childish games. “Is everything a joke to you?” the Alpha snapped. 

“Funny things are,” Tony purred and gave a smirk to the Alpha.

“Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn’t funny,” Steve grumbled, eyes snapped to Bruce, a small flush appearing on his cheeks at what he just implied. “No offense, Doctor.” 

“No, it’s alright. I wouldn’t have come aboard if I couldn’t handle pointy things,” Bruce chuckled and gave the Alpha a coy smile. 

“You’re tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut. I mean you just got laid twice after being a virgin your whole life. Come on man, live a little,” Tony teased, fully aware he was lying, but if he could get the Alpha enraged it would be a sight to see. 

“And you need to focus on the problem, Stark.”

“You think I’m not?” Tony huffed and moved towards the accusing Alpha. “Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn’t he telling us? I can’t do the equation unless I have all the variables.”

Steve swallowed thickly and bit the inside of his cheek and tightened his jaw. “You think Fury’s hiding something?”

Tony snorted and nodded his head. “He’s a spy. Captain, he’s the spy. His secrets have secrets.” The face Steve was making was a win enough for Tony that he tried to drag Bruce in. “It’s bugging him too, isn’t it?” 

Unfortunately for Tony, Bruce hated being involved in Tony’s pissing matches. “Uh… I just want to finish my work here and…” Banner paused as he stared at a screen as a realization dawned on him.

“Doctor?” Steve asked, glad for the quick change in subject.

“‘A warm light for all mankind,’ Loki’s jab at Fury about the cube,” Bruce started.

“I heard it,” Steve nodded slowly. 

“Well,” Bruce pressed his finger to Tony’s chest. “I think that was meant for you. Even if Barton didn’t post that all over the news.”

“The Stark Tower? That big ugly,” Steve sucked in a breath before he could catch the slip and smiled at Tony sheepishly, “Building in New York?”

“It’s powered by Stark Reactors, a self-sustaining energy source,” Bruce answered and turned more towards Tony. “That building will run itself for what… A year?” 

“It’s just the prototype,” Tony purred and looked between both men. “I’m kind of the only name in clean energy right now.”

“So, why didn’t SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project?” Bruce asked Steve, completely rhetorically. It was clear that Tony trusted Steve enough to bring him in on the secrets they were unfolding, and Steve wasn’t dumb and wasn’t slow. The science behind everything just had to be explained before looping Steve into their telepathic thought process. “I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?” 

Steve looked like he was mulling the information over, connecting more dots than maybe he had been able to before. “I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of SHIELD’s secure files,” Tony nodded chewing on the rubber end of his electric prod. 

Steve shook himself out of his thoughts to look at Tony, the man hadn’t been discrete. “So that’s what that was,” Steve breathed. 

“JARVIS has been running it since I hit the bridge,” Tony set down his electric prod for a bag of food turning towards Bruce to explain since Steve clearly didn’t need it. “In a few hours, we’ll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide.” Then the omega offered a blueberry to Bruce.

“Yet you’re confused why they didn’t want you around,” Steve teased.

“An intelligence organization that fears intelligence?” Tony turned towards Steve and walked towards him. “Historically, not awesome.” His own father had founded SHIELD, it didn’t make sense to not have Tony on a project that he was ahead on in the industry unless they were lying and hiding something. 

“I think Loki’s trying to wind us up,” Steve sighed. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe Tony, the Alpha had been in the care of SHIELD for the past seven months and it was the only connection to his past he had left, it made sense he would try to defend them. “This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don’t stay focused, he’ll succeed. We have our orders, we should follow them.”

“Following is not really my style,” Tony hummed, winking at Steve. 

Tony had successfully invaded Steve’s space again, Bruce shrinking in the back as he watched the exchange with concern. “And you’re all about style aren’t you?” Steve hummed tugging on the graphic tee shirt Tony was wearing.

“Of the people in this room,” Tony huffed and looked at Steve with narrow eyes. “Who; A, wears a spangly outfit, and B, is not of use?”

Bruce could smell anger radiating off of the Alpha, he wasn’t sure this would end the way Tony had managed it to end the first time. “Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?” Bruce tried to get the man’s focus away from Tony who only wanted to antagonize and get himself beaten. 

Steve stared at the other omega for a long moment. It was clear he did see the issues, but it looked like he wasn’t buying it until he set his shoulders straight and looked at Tony uneasy. “Just find the cube. I’m going to look at something,” Steve breathed and turned to leave the lab. 

“I’m gonna follow him,” Tony frowned. 

“Don’t follow him,” Bruce huffed out, “We have other work to do.”

“I think he knows more than he’s letting on,” Tony breathed and dropped his snacks. Bruce was about to try and stop Tony but the omega had already rushed out following after Steve.

“Where are you going?” Tony asked after Steve. The man was not going to the bridge where Tony was expecting, he was heading back to the locker room.

“We’re not having sex if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“No, I didn’t think that was your plan,” Tony snorted. “Where are you going?” Steve ignored Tony much to the omega’s chagrin. They ended up back in the locker room that really hadn’t had much of a chance to really dissipate the smell of their sex, but Steve’s focus was on the only door he couldn’t open. With an impressive display of strength that Tony had only heard of, Steve pushed open the metal door, bending it out of shape. The omega rushed forward as Steve was opening cargo boxes. The man froze at one and Tony leaned in to see. HYDRA symbols and a weapon Tony had never seen before.

“Do you know what that is?” Steve asked him.

“No…”

“It’s an energy pulser that HYDRA made back in World War II,” Steve breathed slowly.

“Maybe they held onto it for schematic reasons?”

“It was made with Tesseract technology, Tony,” Steve growled. “Why is everything in the box labeled with the HYDRA symbol if HYDRA isn’t around?” 

Tony looked up at Steve sucking in a breath and slammed the cargo box shut. “We keep this quiet Steve. We focus on the Alien invasion and make sure SHIELD can’t replicate it. Hopefully, my hackathon finds out if HYDRA really is still around,” Tony whispered looking up at the Alpha with concern. 

Steve searched Tony’s eyes looking to see if Tony knew this, probably, if Tony was trying to hide what Steve had found. No, Steve looked relieved now, nodding in agreement that it was probably for the best that they kept this quiet and moved around with the knowledge they both now had. Steve would be more distrusting of SHIELD, which was probably good, and would allow Stark to manage him instead of any SHIELD agents. On the other hand, SHIELD might not even know and Steve might manage to find that out if he was so inclined. The Alpha shoved Tony out and wrenched the door closed again, maybe SHIELD would find the cargo and actually look into the issue themselves, but that was definitely asking for too much. 

“Go back to the lab…” Steve commanded Tony.

“Where are you going to go now? You can’t tell anyone while we’re stuck in the air.” 

“I know, I’m going to try and look around the hull some more,” Steve mumbled. 

Tony nodded and left Steve to sit in his thoughts. The omega had a lot of thinking and research to do, he was sure this was hard for Steve. The man probably felt like he died for nothing and that his bondmate died for nothing. When Tony entered the lab he sighed with a shake of his head. “Wonder if they should have kept him on ice.”

“The guy’s not wrong about Loki, he does have the jump on us… Did you two find something?” Bruce asked. It wasn’t enough time for Steve and Tony to do anything and Tony didn’t smell like anything had happened. 

“What he’s got is an ACME dynamite kit,” Tony sighed and stared at the scepter in the lab. “It’s going to blow up in his face, and I’m going to be there when it does.”

Bruce was a kind enough man to let a topic drop and go unanswered. It was clear by Tony’s concerned face he really didn’t want to talk about it, and it probably had a lot to do with where they were. “And I’ll read about it.”

“Uh-huh,” Tony chuckled and gave Bruce a knowing look. “Or… You’ll be suiting up like the rest of us.” 

“Uh, no, see. I don’t get a suit of armor,” Bruce growled at him. “I’m exposed, like a nerve. It’s a nightmare.”

Tony sighed and felt some understanding with that feeling. “You know, I’ve got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl its way into my heart.” Tony knocked on the arc reactor in his chest. “This stops it. This little circle of light. It’s part of me now, not just armor. It’s… A terrible privilege.” 

“But you can control it,” Bruce huffed, hating that comparison.

“Because I learned how,” Tony pointed out.

“It’s different,” Bruce moved away from Tony to focus on a screen. Tony moved to the other side of the see-through screen and pushed everything to the side so that Bruce would have to see Tony clearly. 

“Hey… I’ve read all about your accident,” Tony said softly. “That much gamma exposure should have killed you.” 

“So you’re saying the Hulk… The other guy… Saved my life?” Bruce said flatly, clearly unimpressed with Tony. Then the man snorted and shook his head pushing the screen out of the way to move closer to Tony. “That’s nice. It’s a nice sentiment. Saved it for what?”

Tony gently took one of Bruce’s hands into his own, making sure to hide what he was doing from the cameras. The pair looked at each other for what felt like way too long and breathed each other in. “I guess we’ll find out,” Tony told him and pulled away. The younger omega moved to his own screen watching the progress of JARVIS hacking into everything. 

“You might not like that,” Bruce finally answered. 

“You just might,” Tony smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments, questions, concerns, ideas, kudos, literally anything. I absorb it. It makes me stronger.


	4. The Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UnBeta'd.
> 
> edited: 4/23/20 thanks to GracelessRose who pointed out a character name slip up!

Chapter 4: The Battle

HELICARRIER. May 4th, 2012. 0623.

“You don’t think I smell repulsive, Bruce?” Natasha breathed, her nose pressed into the man’s neck. They had spent the few hours of downtime together sleeping and exploring each other’s bodies like they had on the plane ride to the helicarrier. That time, however, they had to sneak into the airplane bathroom. Although the room was small, it was enough for both of them to feel far more comfortable touching and fucking each other into the morning light. 

“No, why would I Natasha?” 

“If I tell you, you’ll keep a secret?”

“Of course, and you checked for bugs I’m guessing.”

“Duh,” She paused and looked up at Bruce. “I was trained by a Russian spy organization.”

“Yes, I figured?”

“The final step, to becoming a spy was a complete removal of all glands,” Natasha breathed, not wanting to mention he had her uterus removed as well. The former was a less painful reality than the latter. 

Bruce was silent still and gently grabbed her wrist, rubbing and felt a small scar along the side. “They really took all of them… That makes sense,” Bruce mumbled. 

“What do you mean?” she frowned, almost upset by his comment. 

“I mean, if they wanted an agent to be stealthy, they’d just remove your ability to have scent and to scent others… It also stops you from the enemy bonding you,” Bruce pointed out. His hand traveled from her slim wrist, up muscular arms, and down across her chest to play with a hardened nipple. “It’s cruel and horrible. But it makes a lot of sense.”

Natasha bit the inside of her cheek to hide her reaction to his too soft and playful touches. “You’re too smart for your own good.” She pulled herself away from Bruce, gathering her uniform. “I have a job to do. You should get back to the lab before Tony destroys it.”

“You’re going to talk to Loki?”

“Yes.” Natasha had her catsuit back up her hips and arms. She faced Bruce, he hadn’t noticed that she had put a sports bra on, and zipped the black suit up, hiding the zippers. 

“Don’t make him cry,” Bruce sighed at her and sat up. The blanket pooled at his hips which caused Natasha's gaze to fall down his body before she turned and left with a small laugh and a sway of her hips. Bruce shook his head at the sight of her still trying to flirt and ran his fingers through his messy hair.

HELICARRIER. May 4th, 2012. 0800.

Cleaned and dressed, Bruce tinkered in the lab, working with Tony to understand the scepter in their possession. Well, he was trying to, but Tony had him pinned against the table, back to the other omega’s chest as he smelled up and down his neck. The older omega was shivering, gripping the table to try to control himself. Tony was tenacious in his actions, trying to decipher the bland scent that barely marked Bruce, but marked Bruce enough that Tony smelled a difference. The omega was enjoying what the other did a bit too much with cameras and recording devices no doubt pointed at them. They could jeopardize their work and who worked with them if they were ever found out. 

“What is that? Who is that?” Tony finally breathed out. The men rested his chin on Bruce’s neck and looked up at him. 

Bruce side-eyed Tony and shook his head. “Just the soap I used.”

“No, I can smell the soap, standard SHIELD disinfectant and world’s best replicator of Death Valley,” Tony snorted. “This is a person.”

“Tony, why does it matter,” Bruce huffed out. The other omega’s hand dragged down Banner’s arm and pulled it up to his nose, taking the scent in deeply. 

“How can someone smell so plain?”

Bruce grunted and tried to pull his hand out of Tomy’s grip, but ended up against the table more, almost bent over, face staring at Loki’s staff. “Tony, someone could walk in literally any minute. They could be watching us right now.”

“I cut surveillance in here and JARVIS will let me know if they’re com-“

“Sir, Director Fury will enter shortly,” JARVIS interrupted. 

Bruce let out a relieved sigh as Tony stepped away from him easily. They had enough distance between them that when Fury finally did enter, Bruce could relax enough. The pair of omegas hadn’t been caught red-handed, and that was enough for Bruce. The Director’s eyes darted between them and then to Loki’s staff, his only eyebrow quirking up in curiosity. The smell of Bruce and Tony’s lust as well as Bruce’s distress definitely lingered in the room. The Alpha easily ignored it and brought his focus back to his mission. 

“What are you doing, Mr. Stark?”

Tony had been hiding something from Bruce and the man didn’t pry, but it clearly enraged his friend enough for him to snap easily at the Alpha. “Uh-Kind have been wondering the same thing about you.”

“You’re supposed to be locating the Tesseract.” It was a bad misdirect, the man was communicating with what people might call “super geniuses” between the two omegas in the room they had five or six Ph.D’s. Bruce didn’t remember if Tony had ever finished his third or if it just ended up being honorary.

“We are,” Bruce interrupted, wanting Fury to feel like he was being respected enough. “The model’s locked and we’re sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we’ll have the location within half a mile.”

“And you’ll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss,” Tony answered, slightly deflating. Bruce was glad that the man was deflating a bit. Until JARVIS popped up a file for the man, and the other became quietly enraged again. There was something going on and Bruce was on the outside of it. “What is phase 2?”

Bruce had been so occupied with the other omega that he hadn’t smelled Steve barging in until he threw down a large weapon with eyes of betrayal, horror, and anger. The smell the Alpha produced made Banner want to retch. “Phase 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons.” The Alpha turned to Tony with an almost apologetic gaze, clearly pleased that he could crack Fury’s well-built exterior faster than Tony. “Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow.”

“Rogers,” Fury started, the other Alpha already didn’t like where the man was going. “We gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean we’re-“

“I’m sorry Nick,” Tony moved the computer he was looking at to show a weapon design to the director. “What were you lying?”

Steve sighed and shook his head. “I was wrong, Director. The world hasn’t changed.”

Bruce felt anger building stronger than the levels he constantly felt it at because Natasha came in with a purpose like she meant to tell him something. But the thought that he had been brought in to help find a material that would build weapons of mass destruction, he felt betrayed by her. “Did you know about this?” Bruce gestured to the men arguing, the screen, and the weapon. 

Natasha put her hands up in a surrender fashion walking towards him cautiously. “You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?”

Bruce felt flushed and moved around the table to better confront the woman he had just been intimate with not two hours ago. “I was in Calcutta… I was pretty well removed.”

Finally, she said what she needed to: “Loki’s manipulating you.” Which made Bruce even angrier.

“And you’ve been doing what exactly?” Bruce growled, the feeling of betrayal obvious in his voice. 

“You didn’t come here because I bat my eyelashes at you.” That was wrong, but he wouldn’t admit that to her.

“Yes, and I’m not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy,” Bruce snapped. “I’d like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction.”

Bruce noticed Tony and Steve sharing a weary look, but Fury answered with his half-truth. “Because of him,” the Alpha accusingly pointed at Thor who had just been laughing at the sight of all of them arguing thus far. 

“Me?” Thor answered innocently. It was honest, the Alien didn’t understand why he had been dragged into this fight. 

“Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned.”

Thor scoffed, along with a few others in the room. “My people want nothing but peace with your planet.”

“But you’re not the only people out there, are you?” Fury pointed out. “And, you’re not the only threat. The world is filling up with people who cannot be matched. They cannot be controlled.”

Steve scoffed, “Like you controlled the cube?” 

“Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies,” Thor explained. The man was becoming frustrated, and if the Alien became mad Bruce wasn’t sure who could actually fight him. “It is the signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war!” 

“A higher form?” Steve needed clarification. They all did.

Fury wasn’t allowing them that answer, instead spoke. “You forced our hand. We had to come up with something!” 

“Nuclear deterrent,” Tony scoffed, his eyes dragged over Steve. That’s what Steve was made to be before Howard Stark worked on the Manhattan Project as well. “‘Cause that always calms everything right down.”

“Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?” Fury snapped at the omega.

“I’m sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck-deep-” 

Tony interrupted Steve, “Wait, Wait! Hold on! How is this about me?” The omega snorted.

“I’m sorry, isn’t everything?” Steve chuckled and moved closer to the brunette. 

“I THOUGHT HUMANS WERE MORE EVOLVED THAN THIS.” Bruce didn’t know when the Alien’s voice began really carrying loudly in the lab, but it was absolutely obnoxious. 

“Excuse me, did we come to your planet to blow stuff up?” Fury yelled back.

“DID YOU ALWAYS GIVE YOUR CHAMPIONS SUCH MISTRUST?” 

“Are you boys really that naive? SHIELD monitors potential threats,” Natasha sighed, her annoyance directed to all men left out of the intentions of the spy organization.

“Are you furious? I’m furious,” Tony huffed at Steve and Bruce.

Bruce scoffed keeping his focus on Natasha. “And Captain America is on the threat poll.” 

“We all are!” Natasha replied back. 

“That’s not your concern, Doctor,” Fury snapped at Bruce. It was the first time someone besides Natasha had tried to challenge his emotions. 

“You’re on the list?” Tony hummed at Steve, in his space again. Bruce was pretty sure he was losing count of how many times he could challenge the Alpha. It was going to end bloody between them. His own hand pressed on the table behind himself, trying to steady and ground his emotions better. “Are you above or below angry bees?”

“I swear to god Stark, one more crack-”

“You’re going to fuck me again?” Tony snapped back, “You’re a threat! Verbal threat! I feel threatened!”

Steve audibly and physically groaned as he looked down at the omega with challenge running through his blood. “Show some respect.”

“Respect what!”

The arguing went on for what felt like hours, he didn’t even remember half of the words he spewed in rage just that he was being backed more and more against the table holding Loki’s staff. The fight was about Bruce’s instability, about Tony’s ego and Steve’s inability to control himself around the omega. The fight was about Tony being unable to control himself around the Alpha. Fury being a liar and scamming everyone in the room to be on an aircraft carrier that was flying thousands of feet in the air undetected by anyone or anything. Bruce felt himself about to lose control at the scents overwhelming the room. Tony and Steve were preparing to fight each other (or fuck, at this point the scents were the same for those two). Banner’s attention came back when Fury told Natasha to escort him back to his room, all he could think about, in his rage, was that glass cage Loki was being held in.

“Where? You rented my room!” Bruce yelled at Fury.

“The cell was just in case-”

“In case you need to kill me? But you can’t! I know! I tried!” Bruce found himself bellowing, admitting to what felt like a dark secret he had tried to hold tight. This wasn’t something even Tony knew about him. “I got low. I didn’t see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out! I just moved on after that. I tried to focus on helping people. I was trying to be good,” Bruce paused and pointed a finger at Natasha, “Until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!” The woman almost looked afraid, he could see her hand as well as Fury’s going to their guns, everyone else was frozen at Bruce’s admission. “You want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff?” Bruce spat. “You want to know how I stay calm?” 

Steve stepped forward into the omega’s space, Bruce’s eyes darting to the tall blond as the Alpha spoke. “Doctor Banner put the scepter down.” 

Bruce looked to his other hand that he thought had still been resting on the table, instead, it was holding Loki’s staff. It was a tight breath, everyone wondering if Bruce would try to use it, but Tony’s computer beeped to let them know that the Tesseract had been found. The air suddenly cleared and relief washed over every person, calm flowing through them all. Their mission had restarted and they were focused. Bruce took his time of calm to set the scepter back where they had it resting for examination. The omega quickly moved to Tony’s side, wanting to distance himself as far as he could from Loki’s scepter. 

“Got it,” Tony hummed. 

“Sorry, kids,” Bruce had found himself easily falling into jokes. “You don’t get to see my little party trick after all.”

“Have you located the Tesseract?” Thor asked his own shoulders a lot lower than they had been. 

“I can get there faster,” Tony snapped at the large alien.

“Look,” Steve was trying to keep the sudden peace they had, Bruce appreciated it. “All of us-”

“The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it,” Thor boasted.

Steve noticed that Tony was trying to sneak by him to get a head start on Thor and grabbed the omega’s bicep. “You’re not going alone!” Steve growled.

“You gonna stop me?” Tony teased, challenging the Alpha for the third time that day (if Bruce’s count was correct).

“Put on the suit, let’s find out.”

“I’m not afraid to hit an old man.” 

“Put. On. The. Suit.” Now did Bruce think that maybe Steve had a new kink he didn’t want to admit to? Bruce was not going to think about the ninety-four-year-old man having weird kinks. Instead, Bruce focused on the screen that had located the Tesseract and noticed a problem.

“Oh. My. God!” He had been about to explain when an explosion knocked the helicarrier almost sideways, throwing everyone in the room in different directions. Bruce falling into the lower levels with Natasha, debris falling on top of him and her, trapping them both. The omega blacked out when it became too hard to breathe and too hard to move. Bruce struggled and heard Natasha speaking and yelling at him, but soon it was white noise compared to the anger that was transforming into green and blind rage, uncontrolled. It wouldn’t be until Bruce woke up, and when he did it was on a pile of rubble he had created during his fall as the Hulk, completely naked with a man waiting for him with his own clothes.

HELICARRIER BRIDGE. May 4th, 2012. 1032.

After Steve and Tony got the helicarrier functioning again they gravitated towards each other, Steve joined Tony back in his room they had spent their night in together, to shower with the omega and just kiss heavily. There was no time to actually have sex, they had to keep moving. Loki had escaped with the Tesseract, Agent Coulson was dead, Bruce was nowhere to be seen, and they had just got their team member Clint Barton back from Loki’s influence. It was difficult to imagine continuing when the battle seemed lost. The pair was sitting on the bridge, Tony angled away from Steve lost in his mind, Steve tight and staring at his hands. Fury was watching them carefully. Steve had to debrief the loss of his own omega back in 1945. At the moment, someone else telling him a team member had been lost while Steve was off somewhere else, was a different kind of loss. It was confusing and guilt-ridden and frustrating. The Alpha wasn’t sure what was going through Tony’s mind, but he was sure the man, who hadn’t ever been in a real battle with close friends and loss, was struggling more than Steve.

“These were in Phil Coulson’s jacket,” Fury hummed and threw down bloody trading cards of Captain America. “Guess he never did get you to sign them.” Steve couldn’t help himself but push them around to look at them more clearly. “We’re dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you.” Fury continued. “Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming.” 

Steve took note that Maria Hill was in the background looking solemn as well. The African American Alpha began moving around the table starting a speech that Steve really found unnecessary and extravagant given the evidence Tony and him had found the previous day. “Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract.” Truth. Steve could only track truths and lies at this point. “I never put all of my chips on that number though, because I was playing with something even riskier.” Half-truth. “There was an idea, Stark knows this… I’m sure you’ve been informed a little, Captain. It’s called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could.

“Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes.” Tony got up abruptly and left the room, Steve watched the omega leave and focused back onto Fury, about fed up himself with the man. “Well, it’s an old fashioned notion.” 

Steve stood when he finished and shook his head with a heavy sigh and followed after Tony, following the man’s scent. The Alpha found the omega staring at the large hole where Loki and his cage had been. Steve slipped up next to him and gripped the bar attempting to keep his hands to himself. “Was he married?” Steve breathed.

“No. There was an uh… A Cellist, I think,” Tony whispered, tilting his head down looking at Steve’s large hands.

“I’m sorry. He seemed like a good man,” The Alpha apologized and tilted his own head down towards Tony.

“He was an idiot,” Tony cursed and looked up Steve. The omega’s eyes were angry and hurt, so many emotions the man needed to sift through and no time.

“Why? For believing?” Steve asked curiously. The Alpha wanted to pry, wanted to try to understand Tony.

“For taking on Loki alone,” Tony grunted and fell against Steve. The Alpha took his weight easily, his arm falling around the man’s shoulder.

Steve sighed out and pressed his nose into Tony’s hair. “He was doing his job.”

“He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have-should have…”

Steve pulled him into a tighter hug, surrounding the omega in his too strong scent. Tony pressed his nose up into Steve’s jaw, smelling and tried to calm down. “Sometimes… There isn’t a way out Tony.” 

The man wrapped his arms around Steve’s slim torso and snaked his hands up his tight back. “Right… And how did that work for him? For you, when you lost your omega?” 

That hurt, Steve sucked in a deep breath to keep calm. Tony was cuddled tight against his chest and yet stabbing him and twisting wounds that had never closed. “Is this the first time you’ve lost a soldier?” Steve looked down at Tony who had pulled away to look up at him. 

“Was your omega… Just another soldier Steve?” Tony huffed and pushed away. “We are not soldiers. I’m not marching to Fury’s fight. Especially not when HYDRA is right under his nose, and he doesn’t even know.” 

“Neither am I! He’s got the same blood on his hands as Loki does. But… Right now,” Steve paused and gripped Tony’s arms to pull him back in close. Steve wanted their conversation quiet to prying ears. “Right now, we’ve got to put that aside and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source if we can put together a list…” 

Tony’s eyes darted away from Steve’s to look at the blood-stained wall where Coulson had been. “He made it personal.” 

“That’s not the point,” Steve sighed and tightened his grip on Tony’s biceps.

“That is the point,” Tony huffed. The omega’s hands held Steve’s face, trying to get the man to focus. Tony had an epiphany and needed Steve’s focus, so the Alpha focused. “That’s Loki’s point. He hit us all right where we live, why?”

Steve laughed a bit, “To tear us apart.”

“He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win,” Tony smirked and moved up against Steve. “That’s what he wants. He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience!”

“Right! I caught his act at Stuttgart.” 

“Yea, and that’s just a preview, this is opening night. Loki’s a full-tilt diva,” Tony chuckled and pushed his fingers through the blond man’s hair. “He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered… Son of a bitch.”

“What is it?”

“He’s at my tower.”

Steve snorted and rolled his eyes. “Of course he’s an egomaniac that wants to fight another egomaniac.”

Steve got shoved by Tony, well, as much as Tony could shove him, and admittedly, Steve definitely deserved that treatment. “Go get the team that’s still on board, I’ll suit up. Requisition a ship and I’ll meet you in Manhattan,” Tony commanded. 

The Alpha gave Tony a lazy smile and pulled him into a kiss. It had become almost ritualistic with Bucky that they would kiss before risking their lives for the greater good. “Yes, sir,” Steve teased and pulled away before he dove in again. The omega gripped Steve’s shirt tight with one hand, the other tangled in Steve’s short hair. Tony pulled a moan from Steve and removed himself completely from the Alpha. Steve stepped back and turned on his heel, leaving Tony in the room by himself as he went in search for Natasha and to see if Barton was clear-headed enough. Steve figured they would find Hulk (or Banner if he was back) along the way to defeat Loki. Along his way he got dressed back in his full Captain America suit, helmet on his head, and shield in place. A quick jog through the halls and he found Natasha. 

“Time to go,” Steve told her, not caring that he was clearly interrupting an intimate conversation. 

“Go where?” She prickled. 

“I’ll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?” Steve asked, eyes moving over to Clint Barton who slid out of the shower. 

“I can,” Barton answered instead. 

Steve glanced at Natasha who gave a nod to vouch for his presence in his own mind. “You got a suit?”

Barton frowned and furrowed his brows. “Yeah…”

“Then suit up.”

NEW YORK CITY. May 4th, 2012. 1748.

Space was so vast it was overwhelming and suffocating, like the vacuum of space would be. The Iron Man suit was not meant for space travel, he would have to adjust it. There was enough oxygen to be safe when falling back through the wormhole, but Tony would have to get to the portal hole, and through it. Throwing the nuclear missile at the mass army of aliens had been a brilliant idea, and Tony was filled with those, most of the time. Maybe going into the wormhole himself hadn't been a brilliant idea, especially since he had made it back through, air escaping his lungs as he plummeted back down. The next moment his mask was off and his eyes were wide open, seeing his team members who looked like he had just died and they were trying to figure out what to do with his body. 

“What the hell?” Tony huffed out, his eyes wandered to Steve for answers. “What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me…” 

Steve chuckled and pressed his hand on his metal shoulder, pushing down enough for Tony to feel it. “We won.”

“Alright. Hey… Alright!” Tony laughed thankfully. “Good job, guys. Let’s just not come in tomorrow…” Steve helped hoist Tony back up to his feet and stood in front of the omega to steady him. “Let’s just take a day… Have you ever tried shawarma? There’s a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don’t know what it is… but I want to try it.” 

Thor was clearly done with Tony speaking and looked up to the omega’s tower. “We are not finished yet!” 

Tony bobbed his still metal covered head side to side. “And then shawarma after.” 

CENTRAL PARK, NYC. May 5th, 2012. 1234

Tony pulled out a silver metal case with the Tesseract in it, out of the passenger seat of his Acura NSX sports car. Steve pulled up in a refurbished Harley Davidson that the omega had set up for him, and then Natasha pulled up, Banner removed himself from the backseat with excitement. The man was probably glad to see Thor and Loki leave and move on to some normalcy with his life. Thor and Loki had already arrived at the leave point they had all agreed upon with Dr. Selvig. Tony set the suitcase down at Thor’s feet, opening it up as Erik came over with a container that would allow them to transport themselves using the energy of the Tesseract. Bruce grabbed the tongs from Tony’s case, helping remove the Tesseract and put it in the clear cylinder. 

The omegas took steps back and stood among the other humans as Thor and Loki twisted the device holding the Tesseract and vanished up into the rainbow portal. Tony shook his head and squeezed Bruce’s shoulder nodding his head to his car. “I know you don’t really have a place to live, if you’d like I have an apartment in the tower with your name on it,” Tony offered quietly. 

Bruce bobbed his head back and forth. “I would like to see that R and D floor you were talking about,” He mumbled back and turned his attention to Natasha on his other side who had been whispering in Barton’s ear.

Tony turned to his other side where Steve was standing, looking at the spot Thor and Loki had left in disbelief. “So, I’ll send you those files I found, you can look them over. There’s a few that still need to be decrypted, it’s going to take me a few days to work on them.”

“Wow, someone made something you can’t get into?” Steve teased and took the hand extended to him.

Tony hummed and squeezed the Alpha’s hand with a calm smile. “It does happen, Ms. Romanoff has made me think a few times.”

“Figures, thank you for the files. Once I figure out your Stark Pad, I’ll give them a look.”

“I had JARVIS installed on it, he’ll help you figure out the tech,” Tony teased and reached up with his free hand to pat Steve’s cheek. “I should get going, I have a date with Banner.”

“Ah, yea wouldn’t want to miss that,” Steve hummed and pulled away to get on his motorcycle. 

Tony laughed and winked at Steve before escorting Bruce to his sports car. “Brucie, I could show you that R&D floor or… We could take a stroll through your apartment? Blow off some steam?”

Bruce hummed and slouched a bit, leaning over the side of the car. “I wouldn’t be against blowing off some steam.”

Tony leaned towards the omega, reached for the man’s jaw, and made Bruce meet him halfway. “Good.” Tony captures Bruce’s lips for a few seconds now that most of the team had left. Bruce pulled away from the other omega first and feigned a glare at him, all Tony could do was laugh and drive away. 

“I didn’t realize the apartment would be fully furnished with its own lab and Hulk-proof gym,” Bruce huffed at Tony with a sly eye as they walked down a hall in his new apartment.

“I mean I had maybe heard a rumor a few days before all of this that you might end up in New York, so I wanted this ready for you,” Tony hummed and opened the last door for Bruce to reveal his bedroom with a bed large enough for the Hulk to lay on. 

“A few days before?” Bruce said with disbelief as he walked into the bedroom. Tony followed behind him easily and shut the door behind himself.

“Or you know when we started… Working together… Meeting up,” Tony shrugged.

“We haven’t seen each other since before my accident,” Bruce said with disbelief as he sat himself on the bed to test it out. 

Tony sauntered over and cupped Bruce’s cheek, settling himself between the omega’s legs. “And maybe I wanted you to feel comfortable,” Tony shrugged easily and pulled Bruce into a kiss. 

The omega’s fell into each other with ease. Tony moved on top of Bruce as the shorter man moved back on the bed so they wouldn’t fall off. Tony rested between Bruce’s legs, exploring his mouth as his hands worked the man’s shirt off. The omega panted underneath the younger man as lips dragged across his skin, making no attempt to go slow for Bruce’s benefit. Tony’s deft hands easily worked Bruce’s belt and pants off, tossing them away leaving the older man in only an unbuttoned shirt. Tony leaned back working his own shirt and pants off admiring Bruce’s body. Sure, it wasn’t anything like Steve Roger’s body, but that was a twenty-year-old man frozen in time with a super serum. Bruce was muscular, for a man in his mid-forties, his body was something for others to be jealous of. Maybe not Tony, he, of course, had a personal trainer, a body worth envying, but despite that Tony never missed having Bruce under him. After enough contemplation, while removing his clothes Tony gripped Bruce’s hips and flipped him around.  
“Thank god,” Bruce whined out, “Thought you were going to stare forever.” 

“I still just might,” Tony chuckled as he spread the man’s cheek’s apart, admiring the slick that spilled down his thighs. 

“You talk too much,” Bruce huffed and arched his hips up as if he was presenting to an Alpha. 

Tony hummed, pleased at the sight, and dove in. Tongue hit perineum first, licking up the slick that had already spilled out and pressed against Bruce’s hole. The omega shook and moaned under the tongue, pushing back against it and gasped as the tongue slipped into him. Tony used his tongue to work him open and then replaced his tongue with two fingers, spreading him open wider and preparing the smaller omega for his cock. 

“You haven’t been fucked in a while…” Tony hummed as he pushed a third in. “But you have had sex. So who with?”

Bruce moaned and shook his head. “You… Talk too… Much.”

Tony twisted his fingers and pressed against his prostate, pulling a moan out of him and pulled away too soon for Bruce and the omega groaned in frustration. “Tell me who you fucked or I’ll edge you,” Tony threatened. 

“Nat-Natasha… Romanoff,” Bruce gasped out and rocked his hips back against the fingers inside of him, trying to chase pleasure.

“Good boy,” Tony chuckled and rocked his fingers into the man’s prostate.

“Stop,” Bruce moaned louder, face pressed into the bed. “Talking.” 

Tony hummed and pulled his fingers out to use the slick on his fingers to slick up his hardened member. The younger omega lined himself at Bruce’s hole and gently pushed in, one hand on Bruce’s hip, the other on his lower back to keep him down. Tony took his time pushing into the shaking omega, groaning lowly, eyes locked into the sight of his member plunging into Bruce’s slick and tight hole. Once fully sheathed inside the man, he rested and let Bruce get adjusted to his cock. Bruce looked over his shoulder shyly and reached back to grip the wrist of the hand on his hip. Tony hummed and began slowly moving his hips, watching Bruce’s face morph back into pleasure. The omega built up the speed and power of his thrusts, the pair moaning, Bruce writhed under him and met his thrusts with his own hips. Their orgasms came together, Tony bit Bruce’s shoulder and Bruce bit into the sheets as they made a mess of each other.

Tony slowly slipped out of Bruce and turned the man around gently. Bruce was still panting and feeling the waves of pleasure as Tony slunk down next to him, pressing his face against Bruce’s neck. The omega underneath wrapped his arms around Tony, holding him close to his chest as Tony scented him and played with the thick hair on his chest. Bruce ran his wrist along the man’s arm and his neck, making sure that if Tony smelled like anyone it was Bruce. 

“You didn’t sleep with me to hide the scent of Captain America, did you?”

Tony snorted and pressed his body against the entire length of Bruce’s. “Not entirely.”

“You are the worst,” Bruce mumbled and pressed his lips against the top of Tony’s head. The omega breathed his scent in deeply. 

“Sorry, but I’ll eat your ass again to make up for it.”

“No need, just give me everything I want for research,” Bruce teased. 

“Done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments, questions, concerns, ideas, kudos, literally anything. I absorb it. It makes me stronger.
> 
> I have this story going in a direction I didn't expect, but I think is going to be great for future plot setups so I hope you'll enjoy.


	5. The Avengers Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

Chapter 5: The Avengers Tower

NEW YORK CITY. May 5th, 2012. 

“Welcome home Pep!” Tony yelled as he walked out of the tower arms spread to greet the Alpha. 

“Tony, I’m so glad you’re safe,” She breathed and took the man’s face into her own hands, petting his cheek.

The omega sighed and shut his eyes as he leaned into her hands. “I tried to call you when I went through that wormhole… Apparently there’s no cell service in space.” Tony’s brown eyes drifted up to meet Pepper’s blue. 

The Alpha pulled her hands away and squeezed the man’s arm to lead him back into the tower. “You know, I was flying in when I saw only the A left on the tower… And the news is calling you all the Avengers, I was thinking about a press conference.”

“Of course you were thinking of a press conference,” Tony groaned, and led her into the elevator.

“Is Captain Rogers still in New York City?”

“He lives in Brooklyn, in the Red Hook district,” Tony replied and stared at her plainly. “You are not trying to make him do a press conference are you?”

“I just might, I also heard you moved Doctor Banner into the tower finally,” She hummed and leaned over to take in his scent. “Red Hook? I’m surprised he doesn’t live in Prospect Park.”

“Probably doesn’t want to live in a gentrified area, wants some familiarity,” Tony sighed and shrugged a bit. “I think he lived there back in the forties.” 

“You’re one to scoff at gentrification Tony,” Pepper snorted.

“Bruce won’t agree to a press conference. I know he wants to stay as below the radar of humanity as he can.”

“Fine, at least I’ll get to meet Captain Rogers. I think having you two as the leadership and faces of the Avengers to announce that the tower is the new headquarters will be good press.”

“For the Avengers or Stark Industries?” 

“Both,” Pepper smiled and left the elevator to look at the destruction of their living area. “Now, go shower that smell of Dr. Banner off of you while I call everyone I need to start construction.”

NEW YORK CITY. May 6th. 1724.

Steve stepped out of his brownstone to a black four-door sedan idling in front of his home, waiting. A man stepped out of the driver's seat, walked around the car and opened the door to the back seat revealing a dark leather interior and someone else already back there. The Alpha sighed at the display and waved his hand a bit uncomfortably as he did as he was told. He thanked the man anyway and shifted against the other person in the car so that the door could close easily. Steve turned his head and looked over to the omega and shifted himself back to the door of the car, putting his seatbelt on, appreciating the safety features vehicles now provided. Tony was smiling up at him with that coy and mischievous smile he got when he was about to mess with Steve, and the Alpha was not ready for it, so he tried to deflect before anything could actually happen. 

“I read over the files, did you ever find the file about the White Wolf? Whatever or whoever that is?” Steve asked curiously. 

“Ah, no, I decrypted everything JARVIS and I managed to steal from SHEILD. Whoever is behind HYDRA has done the smart thing by hiding their files with multiple servers and organizations,” Tony sighed out and dropped his head to Steve’s shoulder. 

Steve stared at the wall in front of him, touching the divider before his attention focused on Tony. “Well, at least we know no one on the team is a part of HYDRA.” Steve gently slid his hand along Tony’s thigh and squeezed it gently. The Alpha tilted his head towards the omega who tilted his head up and captured Steve’s lips easily. Steve let the other take the lead, his large hand moved up to cup the smaller man’s face. 

“Mm, wait, I can’t have your scent all up on me,” Tony huffed and pushed himself away from Steve. 

“Oh? Is that so? Pretty sure you started it this time,” Steve teased and pulled his hand off of Tony’s thigh. “So, why can’t you smell like me all of a sudden?”

“Pepper will be upset,” Tony told him. 

“The woman that called me? You’re not bonded…”

“Right, but people, Steven, still have monogamous relationships in the 21st century.”

Steve nodded and gave him a long-suffering look. “You… monogamous? Aren’t you and Dr. Banner… uh..?”

“Fucking? Yes. We do have sex on occasion. Unfortunately, Pepper doesn’t consider that cheating because he’s an omega, so if she smells an Alpha all over me…”

“Is that how all Alpha’s think here?” Steve asked with furrowed brows.

“That omega relationships aren’t real?”

“Yes… that…”

“Most do I think. I mean look Steve, most things haven’t changed for omegas since you grew up. Yea, I can own a company, have property, and be in charge of all my own assets… but that’s as long as I don’t bond. If I do, god it’s like 1920 all over again,” Tony explained quickly. 

Steve slouched back in his seat and breathed out roughly. “Right, I knew the second part… I know that omega homosexual relationships are still delegitimized by the state, but… God, I just can’t believe someone would think you being with Bruce is just… I don’t even understand.”

Tony chuckled and patted his hand. “That’s because you’re Captain America, and you’re perfect,” Tony laughed more and shook his head. 

“I’m not perfect. I did my fair share of shaming my bondmate and screwing without his permission,” Steve shrugged and side-eyed Tony. 

“Right, but I’m sure there are perfectly good reasons for that,” Tony shook his head. “Let me ask you a new question… A theoretical one.”

“Sure,” Steve chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. 

“Say, if you hadn’t bonded and your omega and you were supposedly in a monogamous relationship with him. And then you smelled an omega on him, what would your reaction be?”

Steve chuckled and shook his head. “I was upset when we weren’t in a relationship. I was upset when we were in one with loose boundaries. I’d be upset, period, Tony.”

“See? Perfect.”

“Tony, do you love Ms. Potts?” Steve asked with a sigh. 

“I-I-I-I love that she does such a great job with my company. I-I-I-I love that she manages me so well…”

Steve sighed and unthinkingly gripped Tony’s thigh. “I think for her to expect you to be monogamous, while also believing what you and Bruce do is kid games is… Well,” Steve shrugged. 

Tony stared at Steve for a long time to the point the Alpha almost felt like he had said or done something wrong. “Were you this smart when you agreed to be an experiment?”

Steve barked out a laugh and shook his head. “God no. If I had been I would have lost Bucky sooner,” Steve bobbed his head back and forth. 

Tony hummed and racked his eyes over Steve’s body and scoffed. “Your clothes don’t fit. Who bought these for you?”

“I bought them myself. The clothes fit fine,” Steve chuckled.

“God, no, I’m texting Pepper to get you a new suit, the sizing is all wrong.”

“I’m fine Tony. I look fine.”

“Right, that’s the problem. You’re hot, sexy, an ass to die for and you just wear these baggy old man clothes. It’s a crime against humanity, and if we’re going to stand as a united front, we’re going to look hot doing it.”

“I’m surprised you’re allowed to help me,” Steve teased as Tony was working on the tie he insisted Steve needed to wear because they couldn’t both exude the “bad boy” image to the press. 

“Ha ha. She doesn’t suspect anything because I’m careful,” Tony huffed. The omega glared at Steve’s tie until he finally got the capsule knot he wanted. The man had told Steve his reasoning for that specific tie knot, but it was ridiculous that someone would choose it for pun's sake. 

“She’s not your Alpha, Tony,” Steve mumbled. “You shouldn’t have to hide what you’re up to if you don’t want that kind of relationship.”

“Don’t tell me what to do. I’ll hide how much I want your dick as long as it makes me happy, okay Spangles?” 

Steve rolled his eyes and reached up to pet Tony’s cheek, trying to get him calm at least. The man’s shoulders relaxed and Steve dropped his hand down to the back of Tony’s neck. “I can get my jacket on myself, can I kiss you?” 

Tony scoffed and pushed up on his toes to capture Steve’s lips, playing languidly and easily for a moment. “You’re used to a lot of affection from an omega, aren’t you?” Tony whispered against his lips and then slowly planted himself flat on the ground again.

“Bucky and I had always been pretty touchy I guess… But all Alpha and omega pairs were that way,” Steve breathed. The man almost felt ashamed for admitting it, he knew modern couples really weren’t super into public displays of affection. Well, more specifically scenting and using pheromones to calm each other. 

“Hmm, that does sound nice, but people don’t like being marked and owned.”

Steve tilted his head, assessing Tony for a long moment before he pulled away and slipped his suit jacket on. “Well, Pepper is almost in the room,” Steve replied instead of saying what was on his mind. 

“Wow! The blue suit does look good, that was a great choice, Tony,” Pepper chuckled and gave Steve a twice over before officially approving. “Did you know your scent is like… really strong? Like clear a room strong?”

“Yes, it’s always been that way, nothing has made it better,” Steve flushed. Modern people were absurdly blunt. 

“Oh well, guess we’ll make due. The press is here and waiting, come on come on,” Pepper ushered the men out. They were ushered onto the stage quickly and without any prep. Well, Steve assumed Tony had prepped, but Steve himself had no idea what he was doing or what to say. Pepper moved to the front of the podium in the room, and Steve tried to ignore the assaulted looks from people trying to not smell him. SHIELD Agents were a lot better at hiding their discomfort, Steve decided, because Pepper and now these reporters were really bad at covering up their reaction. “Thank you all for coming. We would have liked to announce this before the attack on New York City, and the World, but because of this sudden and unprecedented emergency, we’re doing it now. 

As you know Tony Stark has placed his entire building on a renewable source of energy so we are no longer on the city’s energy grid. In part with that, the Stark Tower will now be called Avengers Tower and be the headquarters for the Avengers. With Tony Stark and Captain Steve Rogers leading the team and I will manage the development of the building as we transition from just a company to becoming a resource of protecting the world. And now a few words from Tony,” She smiled and clapped as the omega walked up and Pepper replaced him by Steve’s side. 

“This is very exciting for me and my sixty-six year frozen colleague Captain Rogers. With that being said, the city of New York has seen yet another tragedy on our soil. As our government works to build defenses against Alien Invasion again, I have created a foundation that will work to remove all the refuse the aliens left and grants to help rebuild historical buildings and small businesses affected by the damage done. We want the aliens and their technology disposed of properly and ensure that they do not fall into the wrong hands, so I will be overseeing this process appropriately. Any questions?” 

“What will Captain Rogers be doing while you’re busy with your new foundation?” A reporter yelled. 

Steve walked up and placed a hand on the back of Tony’s neck with a gentle squeeze. “I’ve been working with SHIELD to update my knowledge and I’ll continue to work with them and Mr. Stark to predict future threats and prevent them before something is massive happens again,” Steve said as honestly as he could. 

Pepper moved between them gently, separating the Alpha and omega to take the mic. “Sorry, we don’t have time for any more questions. Lots of plans to make. Thank you all!” Pepper grabbed both men’s biceps and led them back into the tower and to the elevator. “That was great, both of you. Captain Rogers-”

“Steve, please.” 

“Steve, will you join us for dinner? Our floor that Loki and Hulk destroyed is pretty much reconstructed now, so we can have a nice dinner overlooking the city.”

“That fast?”

“Well, you know, when you have money,” Tony shrugged and leaned against the elevator wall looking like he was trying to figure out Pepper’s motive. 

“I wouldn’t want to intrude Ms. Potts,” Steve sighed and made eye contact with Tony, now trying to figure out the same thing as him.

“Pepper, please. It’s not an intrusion. I’m inviting you,” Pepper smiled and looked at Tony. “Invite Bruce, see if he’ll join us.”

“Bruce is busy, has a date with a spy,” Tony chuckled and looked down at his feet. 

“Oh right, that’s right. Well, the three of us then,” Pepper smiled and pulled her phone typing away. “I have to take care of something for the business, I’ll be right up there with you both. Food should already be getting set on the table.” The elevator doors opened and she walked out into a business floor with people rushing around. The doors clothes just as quickly which left Steve and Tony alone. 

“I’ll show you my lab?”

“Sure, show me where you make your Iron Man suit,” Steve hummed and moved towards the omega to crowd him in the elevator.

“Oh I’ll show you a lot more than that,” Tony breathed and looked up at the taller man.

The elevator beeped open and Tony slipped past Steve to show him into the lab. Steve looked around in awe. This had absolutely nothing on the lab SSR gave Howard Stark, what HYDRA had back in the day, or even what he saw of SHIELD’s labs. The man had a couple of robots moving around (although one was wreaking havoc it seemed) as well as toys and half-finished inventions everywhere. Once Steve was deep in the lab, lifting a few objects to examine them that he didn’t notice Tony locking the lab up. The omega came up behind Steve, his hand rested on the Alpha’s hip and ducked his head under the surprised arm. 

“Did you want to see what I’m working on?” Tony hummed and slipped past Steve, keeping a hand on him until there was too much distance. 

“Sure, Tony.”

The omega led Steve to a wall, the man waited as JARVIS opened the wall up to reveal a couple of Iron Man suits in varying stages, but with no hollow shell for Tony to be inside of. “I’m going to call it Iron Legion. I realized we might need help and these guys can get to the action before we do… Make sure everything is copacetic when we get there.”   
Steve patted Tony’s shoulder and nodded. “I like it, we barely managed on our own. We should also follow SHIELD’s path and try and start keeping track of people that might be enhanced or be a billionaire with a robot suit-”

“Billionaire with a robot suit,” Tony interrupted and turned to face Steve with feigned hurt. “Is that all I am to you?”

“No I think you already told me you’re a playboy and philanthropist on top of the robot suit and the money,” Steve teased and stayed planted in his spot. 

“I’m glad that we’re on the same page with finding more Avengers before SHIELD does and the Iron Legion,” Tony nodded and patted Steve’s hard chest. The omega paused in thought and patted the man’s chest again with an admiring hum. “Have you ever been fucked by an omega before?”

Steve took a step back at the too blunt question, this was the side of Tony that always had him reeling and feeling unsure of if he liked the man or not. “I have,” Steve nodded.

“You let your bondmate do that? Really?”

“I didn’t say that.”

Tony moved up into Steve’s space again and gripped his hips and pulled them forward into the omega’s own hips. “Oh? Didn’t want to look like a perverted Alpha in front of your precious omega?”

Steve snorted and gently cupped Tony’s face, always careful of how much strength he possessed. “He saw me on my knees for another Alpha, I think he thought I didn’t want more humiliation,” Steve chuckled and enjoyed the surprise in Tony’s now too-wide eyes.

“You were a slut!” Tony laughed excitedly.

“No, I was a whore,” Steve corrected and tilted his head, “And then I was a slut, after the serum.”

Tony’s eyes stayed wide, his mouth had fallen open, and his hands were now loosely by his side. “Holy shit.”

“Hey, language,” Steve huffed and released Tony from his grip. 

“You admitted out loud that you were a sex worker before my dad’s serum. What else am I supposed to say?! That’s some heavy stuff, Mr. Rogers,” the omega sighed and ran his fingers through his black hair. 

“I can trust that you won’t tell anyone, right?” Steve asked. The Alpha turned his back to Tony trying to breathe through the emotions that were welling up with the thought of his past sins. The man hadn’t been to a church in a while, he would probably have to see if the one he attended was still in Brooklyn. 

“Obviously, I won’t tell anyone. Who would want to know?” Tony huffed and tried to play it off as a joke but flinched at the glare he received. 

“What aren’t we telling people?” Pepper asked, surprising both men as she walked into the lab deeper. 

“See? She’s already got the plan down,” Tony teased further. The omega was clearly trying to play off Steve’s irritation with him. 

“You want to come up for dinner now? I don’t want the meal to get cold. I think the caterers will be upset if we make them reheat it,” Pepper smiled calmly and looked only at Tony to get him moving. 

The omega obeyed easily while Steve continued to stand postured uncomfortably. The blond was trying to rein in his emotions before joining a dinner that would no doubt become uncomfortable at some point as Pepper would try to pry into their private conversation. Steve watched Pepper turn, the other Alpha allowing his time to collect himself before he did finally join them in the elevator. Steve pressed his back against the wall and stared at the wood-paneled floor tiles immaculate like New York wasn’t in complete disarray and destruction. They arrived at the floor that the team had captured Loki on, it had been destroyed by the Hulk crashing the god around, breaking up the concrete. But all the broken concrete and pipes had been replaced along with the furniture. Steve supposed it paid to be a billionaire that owned their own building. The Alpha found that a square set of couches embedded in the floor had a square coffee table with food laid out and ready to be eaten. 

“From my favorite restaurant Pepper? You shouldn’t have!” Tony preened and kissed the woman’s cheek as he walked down on the cushions sitting down. 

Steve snorted and nodded his head to the other Alpha. “Thank you for inviting me, the food looks delicious Ms. Potts,” Steve said and caught himself, “Sorry, Pepper.” There was no reason to be disrespectful of the Alpha even if he was sleeping with the omega she thought she had claimed over. Steve followed Tony’s lead but sat on a different side of the table so the omega and him wouldn’t be tempted to touch each other. Soon Pepper joined bringing over a bottle of wine and some glasses.

“So what were you both talking about in the lab?” She asked easily as she poured everyone a glass and Tony, who had already dug into his food, began choking. 

“Stark showed me his Iron Legion. Really impressive and a great idea… I think it could work really well,” Steve nodded as he dug into his food leaving the wine alone. 

“Is that the secret you were supposed to keep?” Pepper laughed softly and drank her wine. 

“Sure was!” Tony laughed and chugged the glass of wine.

“Are you not a wine kind of guy?” Pepper asked Steve instead of paying any attention to the omega.

“Uh, I can’t get drunk actually. The serum’s metabolic effects make it so that alcohol doesn’t affect me,” Steve hummed and began eating the food in front of him. The man was embarrassed to have to explain he couldn’t get drunk every time, but the food was really incredible, the best food he had found since he woken up.

“That’s horrible. I’ll talk to Bruce about that… Maybe Thor has some Asgardian Ale that might work,” Tony offered and pointed a fork at Steve.

The Alpha bobbed his head back and forth as he ate and shrugged. “It’s really not that important to me. I can live life without alcohol, I’ve gotten used to it.” The Alpha offered a shiny fake smile, because yes he’d like to drink away the woes and the emptiness of his bond away, but it wasn’t possible and it didn’t matter.

“So I heard through the grapevine that you were bonded Steve… It wasn’t to Peggy Carter was it?” Pepper probed.

“Pep, is that really appropriate to ask?” Tony huffed.

“I suppose if it had been Peggy I would have just gone running to DC when I woke up, right?” Steve asked her bluntly. The man’s pheromones were gaining tastes of irritation and both people in the room were leaning away to try and get his smell out of their nostrils. 

“Pepper, don’t push it,” Tony puffed at her and tried his best to ignore the smells the Alphas were spilling. 

“Have you had Dr. Banner look at your bond mark? They can remove those through injection now,” Pepper hummed as she sipped at her wine as if she wasn’t trying to antagonize another Alpha in her home.

“I already told Stark I wasn’t interested. I worked hard enough to get the bond mark, I’m plannin’ on keepin’ it,” Steve growled.

“A-a-and the Brooklyn accent is coming out! I think it’s time we try dessert before you pry too deeply in a man’s mind, Pepper,” Tony stood up and leaned to grab Steve’s shoulder. 

The Alpha slowly decompressed under the heavy touch on his shoulder and went back to eating his food much calmer than before. Pepper’s smell of agitation and antagonization began to slowly dissipate and glared up at her omega anyway feeling a sense of betrayal that Tony would comfort Steve over Pepper. Eventually, Tony pushed off of the Alpha to go to the kitchen to find a dessert somewhere since the caterers had left. Steve leaned back, done with picking at his food that he wasn’t going to eat now that he was thinking about his lost bondmate. Pepper was back on her phone releasing annoyed sighs and grunts. 

“Tony, Captain Rogers, I have to go and deal with SHIELD and the US Government trying to speak to both of you and get inside the tower. Don’t leave until I say it’s clear,” Pepper sighed and stormed out of the living area and into the elevator.

“Why would SHIELD be here?” Tony asked with a frown.

“I mean, I think I’m the DOD’s property on loan to SHIELD,” Steve shrugged completely relaxed now. “Why would the US Government be here?”

“Oh because of the press conference where I said I would be helping with clean up. I didn’t actually confirm with them if that was okay or not,” Tony bobbed his head back and forth. The omega moved back to Steve with two bowls of ice cream and sat on the same side of the table as him, letting their shoulders brush. “So you’re owned by the Department of Defense?” 

“That's what all the paperwork says, apparently I’m not a person,” Steve hummed and took a bite of ice cream. “That is so good… Wow… They put a lot of sugar in this.”

“If you’re not a person? Then what are you?” Tony asked mindlessly eating the ice cream.

“A weapon of mass destruction,” Steve barked out with a laugh setting the ice cream down. 

“Yea, you against that nuclear warhead I’m sure you would have won,” Tony muttered flatly and set his own bowl down. 

Steve turned towards the omega and gently laid him down on the very comfortable couch, hovering over him. “You know, Ms. Potts really treats you like you aren’t able to make your own decisions.”

Tony spread his legs to let the Alpha settle between them. The omega’s hands trailed down the man’s shirt undoing the buttons but left the tie on so he could explore the man’s body without ruffling his clothes too badly. “Most of the time I’m not. But tonight she was really out of line. I’ve never seen her like that before.”

Steve worked on getting Tony’s shirt undone only to be met with an undershirt that covered the glowing arc reactor in his chest. The Alpha pushed the undershirt up so he could latch his mouth onto the man’s nipple and was rewarded with a shocked gasp. “God, I can believe she’s your Alpha, she’s blunt and mean.” Steve’s large hands gripped Tony’s hips to keep their rocking still. 

“Like I said… I’ve never seen her like that before,” He whimpered arched into his mouth searching for more attention on his body. 

“You probably just smell like lust all the time around me, and she’s upset by it,” Steve tried. 

The blond undid Tony’s pants quickly and pushed them down, the Alpha bit at the man’s hip bone and sucked a small bruise on it. Tony writhed and sat up enough to reach down and work Steve’s pants off and pull his member out, stroking while Steve was still fixated on playing around his lower abdomen. Once Steve had enough however, he pulled back and flipped Tony around so he was on his hands and knees. The Alpha really, at this point, didn’t know why he kept fucking Tony, or why the other let him do it especially if it was going to get both of them in trouble. Other than they both liked and enjoyed each others bodies Steve knew he should probably stop them from doing whatever they wanted. But Steve’s body craved sex constantly, and Tony never used anything to hide his scent, so all Steve’s body could do was react to Tony.

The Alpha licked a striped from the man’s tailbone down to his leaking hole and plunged his tongue inside, tasting and feeling the tight man. Tony moaned and shook under him leaving it up to Steve to hold the man’s hips up as he tongue fucked him. The omega never seemed to need preparation despite Steve’s size, but going through the motions of teasing the other with his tongue was satisfying in ways Tony would never understand. To have the omega finally shut his mouth and just moan and shake under the Alpha was a thrill of power Steve never needed or had searched for. But it felt so good. 

“More,” Tony moaned out as he pushed his hips up, finally gaining control over his body. 

Steve pulled his mouth away and sat back up. The omega watched the blond from over his shoulder, Steve stroked his member and pressed it against Tony’s ass, slowly rocking it between his cheeks and against his hole. The Alpha was getting his cock slick as Tony tried to push himself on the man’s cock every time his head caught on his open and leaking hole. When Steve finally did push into Tony, the omega released a low moan, arching and pushing back against the intrusion. Steve gripped his hips harder than usual as he pushed in rougher than he had been previously with Tony. The omega was already rocking his hips despite the rush the Alpha above him felt. 

The blond began matching his pace, one hand on the omega’s hip the other gripped his shoulder roughly. Tony would probably bruise from how rough the Alpha was being, but both of them were too caught up in hormones and pheromones to care about being careful. Steve’s chest ran the length of Tony’s back as he snapped his hips into him and dragged his cock out. Teasing the omega worked well for Steve because it made Tony cry out and writhe under him releasing more of his strong sweet mechanical oil scent. Steve rubbed his nose against the back of Tony’s neck and licked along his shoulder nipping. 

“Don’t fuckin’ bite me,” Tony gasped out, his hand gripped Steve’s hair tightly. Instead of pushing Steve away, he pulled him closer into his body, the man’s thrusts were growing erratic at the pain of his hair being pulled.

Steve scoffed in his ear and bit down on the lobe licking back up. “I’m bonded, wouldn’t if I could,” Steve mumbled softly taking in deep breaths of Tony’s scent. “You smell so good though…” 

“Fuck, Steve,” Tony whined out arching his hips. 

The Alpha had moved his hand from the omega’s hip to stroke his cock and bring him closer to the edge. The omega moaned and snapped his hips back a few more times to meet Steve’s until he came hard into the Alpha’s hand. Steve followed easily, coming inside of him, his hips shallowly thrusting through his and Tony’s orgasms. The Alpha licked a stripe down his neck and back, his hands rubbed up and down Tony’s sides massaging the muscles he had tensed up. The Alpha stayed inside the omega, his cock still hard, unable to resist rocking in Tony. The omega hummed happily under the Alpha, fingers tangling in the man’s blond hair. Tony turned his head and kissed the blond slowly. Steve responded in kind, continuing to pump inside of him slowly as he kissed the man back. Neither of the men heard the elevator door slide open, or JARVIS’s numerous warnings to them.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments, questions, concerns, ideas, kudos, literally anything. I absorb it. It makes me stronger.


End file.
